Bedded By The Boss
by gyumingracle
Summary: BAB 5 UPDATE!:) WARNING NC!
1. PROLOG

**Bedded By The Boss**

**.**

**gyumingracle present**

**.**

**KyuMin FanFiction!**

**Warn; GenderSwitch, Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer; KyuMin belongs to each other**

**A/N; Ini FF Remake dari Novel Bedded By The Boss karya Lynda Chance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SINOPSIS**

Lee Sungmin, seorang ibu tunggal, adalah seorang pekerja keras yang berusaha untuk membiayai putrinya kuliah di perguruan tinggi. Ketika Sungmin mendapat pekerjaan baru dengan gaji dan fasilitas yang lebih baik, satu-satunya kekhawatirnya hanyalah kurangnya jaminan tentang pekerjaannya. Sedikitpun ia tak tahu bahwa ia akan bekerja untuk pria dominan dan posesif. Tiba-tiba, ia terjerumus ke dalam dunia penuh godaan, nafsu dan bahaya.

Kyuhyun, sang boss pemilik perusahaan konstruksi tempat di mana Sungmin bekerja sangatlah tertarik padanya. Dia adalah tipe seorang yang sangat menuntut dan posesif. Terjadi pembangunan tensi yang akhirnya mengarah ke keintiman Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC... Or?**

**Well, ini Cuma sinopsis. Kalau banyak yang minat aku usahain update chapter1-nya cepat. So, Review!^^**


	2. BAB 1

**Bedded By The Boss**

**.**

**gyumingracle present**

**.**

**KyuMin FanFiction!**

**Warn; GenderSwitch, Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer; KyuMin belongs to each other**

**A/N; Ini FF Remake dari Novel Bedded By The Boss karya Lynda Chance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BAB 1**

* * *

Sungmin menyeimbangkankan sepatu hak tinggi di kursi dan satu lutut konter ketika meraih ke atas di dalam kabinet teratas mencari sebuah kotak folder manila. Ia mencengkeram telepon nirkabel di satu tangan sementara ia berusaha meraih ke atas dengan tangannya yang lain. Otot betisnya menegang pada saat sepatunya melayang diatas bangku sehingga ia berdiri dengan ujung kakinya.

Begitu masa percobaan sembilan puluh harinya selesai, ia bersumpah hal pertama yang akan dilakukannya adalah mere-organisasi ulang seluruh kantor. Sistem filenya kuno, proses ordernya jadul, dan system penyimpanan benar-benar konyol.

"Turun dari kursi sialan itu sebelum kau membunuh dirimu sendiri." Sungmin mendengar hardikan dan mencengkeram dari pintu lemari kabinet. Syarafnya langsung menegang ketika ia mengenali suara itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau pria itu ada di Seoul. _Sial_! pria itu seharusnya ada di New Orleans minggu ini.

Ada kegalakan dalam perintahnya dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk melawannya lebih jauh. Ia meletakkan box itu dan menurunkan kakinya yang lain dengan hati-hati ke kursi. Hebat. Sekarang ia berdiri miring dengan pantat di udara dan tepat di hadapan pria itu. Ia melanjutkan dan turun dari bangku seanggun yang dapat dilakukannya dengan hak setinggi 4 inchi, tetapi ia hanya menggunakannya karena pria itu tidak seharusnya ada di Seoul minggu ini.

Kyuhyun mengontrol emosi yang mencengkeramnya dengan kejam. Lee Sungmin adalah sebuah kesalahan serius dan ia telah menyadarinya ketika pertama kali ia melihatnya lima minggu yang lalu. Pengaruh kesempurnaan penampilan Sungmin sudah cukup berefek buruk, namun kesederhanaan yang keluar dari tubuhnya memiliki efek provokatif pada Kyuhyun yang tidak dibiarkannya terlihat. Sungmin seksi, tak perlu diragukan lagi. Seksi yang tidak memberi Kyuhyun kelonggaran, siang maupun malam.

Ketika Sungmin pelan-pelan berbalik menghadapnya, ia memperingatkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak membiarkan pria itu menyerangnya. Pria itu sama seperti Pria lainnya. Sama seperti bos yang lainnya. Ia benar benar menolak memikirkan betapa tampak terkejutnya pria itu. Pria itu tidak punya pengaruh apapun padanya. Sama sekali tidak. Ia tidak akan mengizinkannya.

Sungmin baru saja akan bicara ketika telepon yang dipegangnya berdering. Terima kasih Tuhan. Sungmin butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya selama beberapa saat sembari mencoba mendapatkan kembali penguasaan dirinya. Ia menekan tombol bicara dan mengangkat telepon ke telinganya. "Cho Construction. Sungmin disini. _Yoboseyo_?"

"Ini Victoria. Aku ingin berbicara dengan suamiku." Suara di ujung sambungan terdengar terengah. Sungmin tahu ia bicara dengan nada yang ramah.

Sungmin memaksakan nada ceria dalam suaranya. "Tolong tunggu sebentar, Mrs. Cho. Aku akan menyambungkan Anda dengannya."

Sungmin memandang bosnya yang berdiri diam memperhatikannya dengan wajah tak suka. Ia berdeham dan melihat ke arahnya. "Istri Anda mau bicara dengan Anda." Ia menyodorkan telepon itu kearah Kyuhyun.

Wajah Kyuhyun menjadi gelap karena jengkel. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan tidak bergerak untuk mengangkat telepon. "Mantan istriku. Aku sekarang tidak menikah. Aku sudah 5 tahun tidak menikah." Kata-katanya menuduh sekaligus mengancam.

Sungmin tiba-tiba mendengar raungan di telinganya dan ia mulai gemetar. Ia dilanda perasaan antara lega dan sedih.

Pelan-pelan Sungmin memandang lelaki itu dan terperangkap dengan cepat dalam pengaruh kuat tatapannya. Sungmin tersentak. Mata Pria itu menahannya. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, empat….

Sungmin menurunkan bulu matanya karena ketegangan yang terus mencengkeramnya.

Akan ada akibat karena mengetahui informasi ini.

Pesawat telepon itu diambil dari tangan Sungmin. Sungmin merasa histeria lembut mulai mencakar tenggorokannya. Ia bersandar pada lemari perbekalan.

Suara Kyuhyun yang dalam menimbulkan pusaran emosi baginya. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Vict?" Suaranya tajam, bernada tidak sabar. Matanya masih menahan Sungmin, menyusuri tubuhnya dari atas ke bawah. "Kau akan mendapatkan cek sialanmu di awal bulan, dan bukan sehari sebelumnya. Kalau kau punya masalah dengan itu, hubungi pengacaramu." Ia memutus telepon.

Kyuhyun mengembalikan perhatian kepada sekretaris barunya. Sungmin berdiri mematung di depan lemari penyimpanan dan sepertinya ia mungkin merasa terbelah dua. "Kau pikir aku menikah." Itu pernyataan. "Mengapa?"

Sungmin kaget karena merasa sangat bingung. Kegelisahannya meregang hingga mengancam akan pecah. Ia mencoba menyusun sebuah jawaban. "Ketika Anda merekrut saya, Mrs. Kim bilang—"

Ia memotong perkataannya. "Mari luruskan permasalahannya. Aku tidak merekrutmu. Mrs. Kim yang merekrutmu."

Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan ragu bercampur takut. _Apa maksudnya? Kenapa ada_ _perbedaan? _"O-okay. Ketika d-dia merekutku, ia menjelaskan soal panggilan-panggilan teleponmu. Yang mana yang penting, dan yang mana yang ti-tidak." Ia menjawab terburu-buru. "Dia bilang Anda selalu ingin tahu ketika Mrs. Cho menelepon."

"Yah. Aku lebih suka berada selangkah di depan si wanita jalang serakah itu." Selagi Kyuhyun menjawab, tiba-tiba ada pemahaman yang datang padanya.

Cara Sungmin memperlakukannya Jumat malam lalu ketika Kyuhyun tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di Taman Kota. Pertemuan itu menyisakan kegelisahan. Kyuhyun telah mengambil terlalu banyak, dan perdebatan sengit yang selalu ditahannya ketika ada wanita itu terlanjur lepas.

Ia ingat dorongan perasaan beruntung sewaktu menemukan wanita itu sendirian di bar di mana Sungmin menunggu temannya datang. Rambut selembut sutranya ketika ia meraih dan mengibaskannya. Ketegangan di wajah Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun membelikan dia minuman.

Dan tuduhan di matanya hanya sebelum Sungmin melompat dan lari darinya. Seolah Kyuhyun lebih rendah dari kotoran. Manusia yang keberadaannya tercela. Seolah Kyuhyun pernah tidur dengan ibunya. Atau membuatnya melihat ia masturbasi di kamar mandi pria. Atau seperti ia telah….menikah.

_Brengsek_.

Dua hal sudah jelas bagi Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak bisa terus bekerja untuknya, dan ia harus berhubungan seks dengannya.

Kyuhyun harus membuat Sungmin pergi. Membuatnya keluar dari perusahaannya. Dan ketika hal itu terjadi, Sungmin akan menjadi bintang di tempat tidurnya.

Kyuhyun mempertimbangkan cara-cara agar tujuannya tercapai. Situasi ini bisa meledak menjadi bencana besar jika ia tidak hati-hati. Ia bisa saja dengan mudah memutuskan ikatan kerjannya. Sungmin setidaknya masih punya lebih dari delapan minggu dari masa percobaan sembilan puluh harinya. Kyuhyun bisa saja bilang bahwa hal itu tidak berhasil dan akan jadi seperti itu. Kyuhyun punya hak sebagai bosnya. Namun Kyuhyun ingin hal itu merupakan keputusan wanita itu. Hal itu akan membuat perjalanan ke tempat tidurnya menjadi lebih mudah. Bayangan bagaimana Sungmin akan terlihat, telanjang, dengan rambut pirang yang terurai di sekelilingnya ketika Sungmin datang padanya. Memakai heels yang menyatakan ayo-tiduri-aku dan tak ada yang lain. Darah mengalir deras di antara kedua pahanya. _Brengsek_. Kyuhyun sudah berada dalam kondisi siap siaga selama lima minggu.

Apa yang dipikirkan Mrs. Kim? Kyuhyun tak akan pernah merekrut seseorang seperti wanita itu. Sial, takkan pernah dalam sejuta tahun. Kyuhyun berpikir dirinya adalah seorang yang adil dan bos yang bertanggung jawab. Tapi Ya Tuhan, dia bukan orang suci. Bertemu Sungmin di kantor yang sama, harus kerja bersebelahan, dan tidak akan pernah menyentuhnya karena Sungmin tidak akan pernah kerja dalam jangka waktu lama untuknya. Jangka waktu pendek membunuhnya.

Wanita ini OK, tak ada keraguan untuk itu. Tingginya lima kaki, lebih lima atau enam inchi dan ia selalu memakai heels CFM itu. CFM itu membuat Sungmin lebih tinggi ke level yang sangat baik. Sungmin langsing dan kencang, dan bayangan otot betisnya masih terpahat jelas di kepalanya selama beberapa saat. Rambutnya pirang dan panjang sampai dibawah punggung, dan wajahnya bisa menghentikan lalu lintas.

Sungmin merupakan seorang Femme Fatale. Seorang siren. Seorang wanita penggoda, seorang penyihir. Perutnya mengencang, dan tidak mungkin ia mendekatinya dengan hidupnya

sebelum tinta pada perjanjiannya kering. Kyuhyun akan mengacaukan Sungmin, yang jadi pertanyaannya adalah kapan.

**-oOo-**

Seminggu kemudian, Sungmin pikir ia akan gila. Lima minggu pertama pekerjaan ini sudah buruk, tetapi minggu terakhir menjadi lebih parah. Bosnya berkelanjutan menyiksanya. Kyuhyun bilang padanya bahwa ia terlambat pada waktu ia tidak terlambat. Kyuhyun komplain bahwa pekerjaannya tidak rapi, padahal ia tahu pekerjaannya tanpa cela.

Jika Sungmin tidak benar-benar butuh uang lebih dan keuntungan lainnya, ia pasti sudah keluar dari pekerjaannya dan kembali ke pekerjaan lamanya. Mereka masih membutuhkannya. Bos lamanya memanggil seperti mesin jam tiap Senin pagi untuk memeriksanya dan memastikan bahwa pekerjaan lamanya masih miliknya jika Sungmin menginginkannya.

Pekerjaan lamanya adalah jaring penyelamat dalam situasi yang serba tidak pasti. Segala sesuatu disini berubah jadi sangat buruk di hari Senin padahal ia sesungguhnya sudah memberi petunjuk pada bos lamanya bahwa hal itu tidak akan berlaku. Mungkin sangat tidak adil untuk tetap membuat mereka berharap, tetapi pertama-tama seorang wanita harus memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Tuhan tahu Sungmin tidak punya siapa-siapa yang menjaganya. Putrinya, Minhyun, berada pada tahun pertamanya di Seoul Unniversity. Kuliah itu mahal. Terima kasih Tuhan, anaknya cerdas dan memenangkan sebuah penghargaan TOP dari pemerintah negara bagian untuk biaya sekolahnya. Namun biaya hidup dan asrama benar-benar membunuhnya! Minhyun menginginkan pengalaman penuh sebagai mahasiswa dan hal itu termasuk tinggal di kampus. Sungmin ingin anaknya mengalami itu karena anaknya memang patut mendapatkannya sebagai balasan atas kerja kerasnya, dan Sungmin tidak ingin anaknya ketinggalan sesuatu yang dulu tidak pernah didapatkannya.

Hamil dan memiliki anak perempuan sebelum usia dua puluh tahun sudah sulit, dan tunjangan anak yang tidak seberapa yang ia terima dari mantan suaminya benar-benar tidak rutin. Tunjangan itu telah habis pada saat Minhyun lulus SMA. Mereka harus mandiri sekarang.

Sungmin mendengar suara klik pintu dan melihat wajah Cho Kyuhyun yang mengancam. Akibat yang timbul pada inderanya tidak lebih mengganggu daripada ketika hari pertama ia bertemu dengannya.

Rasakan itu. Setidaknya, ia pikir tidak ada penghalang berupa seorang istri diantara mereka. Sekarang Sungmin tahu lebih baik. Ia merasa ia berjalan di sekitar satu tong dinamit.

Ia berdiri di ambang pintu ruangannya, memegang cangkir kopi di tangannya. "Bagaimana kau menyebut ini?" kata-katanya penuh angkara.

"Kopi?" Inilah percakapan yang mereka lakukan selama seminggu terakhir. Pertanyan pertanyan tajam. Ragu-ragu, jawaban penuh respek. wanita itu mengendalikan situasi dengan caranya. Empat-puluh-delapan hari lagi. Ia akan mengalahkannya. Tetapi Tuhan, jika ia benar-benar melalui waktu sembilan puluh harinya, inikah pekerjaan untuk hidupnya kelak? Berjalan menyamping dari Kyuhyun, mencoba mengabaikan fakta bahwa Kyuhyun ingin tidur dengannya? Jika ia sebelumnya tidak terlalu yakin, malam di Taman Kota telah menegaskan faktanya. Kyuhyun menginginkannya. Namun sikap arogannya selalu di atas. Apakah ia selalu bersikap brengsek? Atau apakah itu cuma dirinya? Sungmin tidak pernah dengar ia menjadi seseorang yang kurang respek pada Mrs. Kim. Memangnya ia sedang menceburkan dirinya ke dalam apa? Berjuang untuk nafsu? Memusuhinya?

"Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di Ilsan?" pertanyaan pedasnya keluar lagi dan memukulnya.

_Akan menuju mana ini?_

"Seluruh hidupku." Ia tidak bisa menekan getaran kecil ketika tekanannya mencengkeramnya.

"Kau benar benar belum memahami bahwa aku suka kopi yang kuat. Yang ini berasa seperti air." Kyuhyun berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi pribadinya dan Sungmin mengamati lewat pintu yang terbuka sewaktu Kyuhyun menuangkan cairan kopi itu ke wastafel. Kyuhyun meninggalkan cangkir itu disana dan berbalik dan kembali ke tempat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di meja dan bersandar di depannya. Ukuran tubuhnya dimaksudkan untuk mengintimidasi. "Aku tahu ini akan sulit untukmu, tetapi bisakah kau belajar bagaimana membuat secangkir kopi yang pantas?"

"Y-ya. Aku a-akan mencobanya lagi." Kyuhyun begitu dekat sehingga Sungmin dapat mencium campuran aroma jantan seorang pria dan agresivitas yang menguar dalam gelombang yang tak terlihat. Apa yang salah dengannya hingga ia tertarik pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah seorang pria brengsek, pria brengsek yang tampan. Mata Sungmin menelusurinya. Pria enam kaki empat inchi penuh testosteron yang menggelegak berdiri di hadapannya. Kyuhyun jarang memakai setelan bisnis, ia lebih suka memakai jeans dan kemeja lengan pendek yang kasual. Bagian belakang kemejanya menggantung di bawah ikat pinggang dengan gaya yang tak rapi. Kyuhyun terlihat dan kelihatan sebagaimana seharusnya lelaki yang dikenalnya. Seorang pekerja kerah-biru dengan intelegensia yang cerdik dan sebuah indera bisnis tajam yang telah mengambil resiko dan kaya. Sungmin tahu kisah itu. Mrs. Kim bangga padanya seolah-olah Kyuhyun adalah putranya sendiri.

Mata Sungmin melanjutkan merekam wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Rambutnya hitam dan gelap, dan perlu di potong. Seutas rambut tebal yang jatuh menutupi dahinya tidak mengurangi kesan maskulinnya. Mereka hanya menyinari wajah yang menarik dengan intensitas. Sebuah wajah yang menggambarkan kekuasaan dan kekejaman yang melekat. Hidungnya didominasi oleh sosok maskulinnya yang mencolok. Mulutnya penuh, lekuk ganda menghiasi bibirnya. Sungmin mendorong kursinya ke belakang satu inchi namun tetap duduk dan mengamatinya penuh gejolak.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Izin?" Kyuhyun meneriaki Sungmin.

Tubuh Sungmin tersentak sebagai akibat dari suara Kyuhyun yang mengoyak inderanya. Empat-puluh-delapan-hari lagi. Sungmin berdiri dan melangkah miring menjauhinya ke arah meja kopi. Kyuhyun berbalik dan mengikuti Sungmin dan berdiri menonton, tangannya bertolak pinggang. Tangan Sungmin bergetar ketika membuat kopi secara otomatis. Sungminberdiri dengan punggung menghadap Kyuhyun ketika mesin kopinya meneteskan kopi.

Kyuhyun melihat ketegangan dalam garis ramping punggung Sungmin dan tangannya tidak sengaja terkepal. Ia harus menghentikan dirinya dari dirinya sendiri agar tak meraih dan menyentuh wanita itu. Sudah seperti ini hampir setiap jam dari demi tuhan empat-puluh-dua hari selama Sungmin bekerja untuknya.

Hidupnya hingga empat-puluh dua-hari yang lalu sangat mulus, dan dalam sekejap terbalik. Kyuhyun bekerja keras membangun perumahan dan gedung perkantoran, dan ia menghasilkaan banyak uang dari hal itu. Kyuhyun tinggal sendiri, sebagaimana ia menyukainya, dan selalu ada wanita di belakangnya sesuai kebutuhan.

Sialnya, Kyuhyun dengan terpaksa menyingkirkan wanita yang sedang dikencaninya ketika wanita itu mulai meminta kebutuhan-kebutuhan yang mustahil dapat dipenuhinya. Yang makin membuat situasinya makin parah, karena ia tidak memiliki penyaluran untuk semua testosterone sialan yang terbagun di dalam dirinya.

Dan Lee Sungmin lebih dari kuat daripada kebanyakan wanita. Kyuhyun membayangkan berhubungan seks dengannya dari setiap sisi.

Sungmin merasakan mata Kyuhyun di punggungnya seperti sentuhan fisik. Tangan Sungmin gemetar sewaktu ia menuangkan kopi dari karafe ke dalam cangkir yang bersih. Getaran di dalam tubuhnya mengkhianati dirinya hingga membuatnya kesal lebih dari apapun. Pelan-pelan Sungmin berbalik dan memandangnya dan menyerahkan cangkir kopi pada Kyuhyun, kegugupannya meningkat dan cairan kopi yang panas tumpah ke tangannya. Sungmin menjerit kesakitan dan kopi yang dipegangnya mulai bergoyang dalam genggamannya.

"Sial." Kyuhyun meraih dan mengambil cangkir kopi dari Sungmin dan meletakkannya di meja. Membalikkan tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun meraih dan menyalakan air dingin dan mengambil tangan Sungmin dan menahannya dibawah pancuran air dingin.

Sungmin seperti diserang dari segala pejuru. Tangannya terbakar karena cairan panas, dan Kyuhyun menempelnya dari belakang, tangannya melingkar sepenuhnya disekitar tubuh Sungmin saat tangan Kyuhyun memegangi tangannya dibawah aliran air dingin.

Ia mulai gemetar lebih keras lagi.

"Ya Tuhan, tenanglah. Kau baik-baik saja. Tidak mungkin lukanya separah itu." Kyuhyun menyelipkan satu tangannya disekitar pinggang Sungmin dan menarik Sungmin ke arahnya. Hal itu tidak membantu dan getaran di tubuh Sungmin tetap berlanjut. Nafsu menghantam Kyuhyun seketika itu juga ketika ia menghirup wangi Sungmin dan merasakan tubuh Sungmin menghangat dan lembut berlawanan dengannya. Bayangan Sungmin di tempat tidurnya menyerang inderanya. Pegangannya pada Sungmin semakin mengencang.

Kyuhyun kembali sadar ketika ia merasa Sungmin mulai menarik diri.

Sungmin mematikan air dan melangkah mundur darinya. Ia mengambil serbet untuk menenangkan syarafnya dan mengeringkan tangannya yang basah. Ia berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun dan menegakkan bahunya.

Sungmin menyerahkan kopinya. "Cobalah." Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam dan menyilangkan tangannya dengan protektif di depan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil cangkir kopinya, menyesap dan menggerutu. "Lebih baik. Aku tahu kau bisa belajar." Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan tajam dan berjalan kembali ke kantornya.

Sungmin pelan-pelan menghembuskan nafas yang sudah ditahannya.

Kopi itu adalah kopi yang sama seperti yang pertama kali dibuatnya.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter 1 update. Termasuk cepet, kaaan? Well, maaf kalau ga memuaskan u,u terimakasih juga yang udah mau review di chapter sinopsis kemarin, review lagi ya hihi :)**

**big thanks to; KMalways89, Phantom, dzdubunny, nurichan4, fariny, babychoi137, PaboGirl, Ahel, kyumin pu, evier, Meonk and Deog, Kyujeje, ms.R, ayysimpson,  137, nahanakyu, asdfghjkyu, joyerss, joyyyyyy, ajid kyumin, KHB, dewi. , MalaJaeWook, ShinJiWoo920202, onkey shipper404, Pinky Joy137, RyeoTa4707, chaerashin, hyukjae86, kkamjongyehet, heldamagnae, whey.K, KyuSungminie, ChoLeeKyuMin, nayKyumin, BabyMing,  .1, Evelyn-hime, Gye0mindo, JoyELF,Park Min Chan, Tiemackh Charvoet, KyuMin Cho, kyuminsimple0713, Mily1909, Kang Dong Jae, Guest, dan para siders.**

**Review, please?^^**


	3. BAB 2

**Bedded By The Boss**

**.**

**gyumingracle present**

**.**

**KyuMin FanFiction!**

**Warn; GenderSwitch, Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer; KyuMin belongs to each other**

**A/N; Ini FF Remake dari Novel Bedded By The Boss karya Lynda Chance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BAB2**

* * *

Selasa sore, Mrs. Kim berjalan keluar dari kantor Kyuhyun dengan tangan penuh.

"Aku akan pergi ke kantor pengadilan, Sungmin. Aku harus memasukkan formulir ini untuk mendapatkan berkas izin, dan mengambil salinan peta datar untuk jemaah gereja La Fourche. Setelah itu, aku akan ada di kantor penilai wilayah. Kau akan menjaga kantor selama sisa hari ini."

"Tak Masalah. Siang ini tak banyak janji temu kecuali dengan Cameron Industrial Supplies. Yang lainnya adalah bisnis seperti biasa. Hati-hati diluar sana."

Sungmin benar benar menyukai wanita yang lebih tua itu. Mrs. Kim mengutamakan bisnis dengan balutan keibuan diluarnya. Menyenangkan sekali bekerja dengannya hari demi hari.

Mrs. Kim berhenti sebentar dalam perjalannya ke pintu dengan pandangan penuh perhitungan. "Oh, Choi Siwon yang itu! Kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya, kan? Perusahaan ini telah membangun 2 gudang miliknya. Konsultasi ini cuma formalitas saja. Kita akan mendapatkan tendernya." Ia memelankan suaranya. "Ia seorang pria yang baik, Sungmin. Ia single, sayang. Ia membayar tagihannya dalam tiga puluh hari. Dan juga sangat tampan. Kau harus mengatakan padaku apa yang kau pikirkan tentangnya besok."

Mrs. Kim memberinya senyum penuh konspirasi dan berlalu dari kantor.

-**oOo**-

Pada pukul tiga sore, Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertas kerja di mejanya kepada pria yang masuk dari luar. Ia langsung paham apa maksud Mrs. Kim. pria itu tinggi, besar dan amat sangat tampan, meskipun agak muda. Ia punya rambut coklat dengan lapisan keemasan. Sungmin langsung menekan perbandingannya ke dalam tempat gelap sekuat baja dalam pikirannya dan fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Anda pasti Mr. Choi." Sungmin memberi Choi Siwon senyum teramah miliknya. "Dan kau pasti sekretaris baru yang terus diocehkan terus menerus oleh Mrs. Kim." Ia berjalan menyeberangi ruangan dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin mendengar bunyi klik pelan di belakangnya ketika ia berdiri dan berjabat tangan dengan Choi Siwon. "_Ne_. Saya Lee Sungmin." Sungmin menahan senyumnya ketika Choi Siwon terus memegang tangannya.

"Tolong panggil aku Siwon. Kita akan sering bertemu. Karena sekarang aku sudah bertemu denganmu, kupikir aku tidak akan menghabiskan waktuku dengan mencari tender-tender lainnya." Sungmin merasa Siwon mempererat jabatan tangannya. Jika otaknya belum terpikat dengan Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin tahu ia akan menikmati sentuhan tangan Siwon.

Siwon memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Sungmin saat mendengar suara yang datang dari seberang ruangan.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan memandang tidak suka pada kami di depan pintu kantornya. Sungmin merasakan efek provokatif Kyuhyun padanya setiap kali Sungmin berada dalam jarak pandangnya.

Kyuhyun mengamati keduanya. Ketegangan mencengkeram Sungmin. Akhirnya Kyuhyun bicara.

"Siwon. Senang bertemu denganmu. Kalau kau bisa melepaskan tangan sekretarisku untuk sementara waktu, kita bisa mengurus masalah bisnis."

Pelan pelan Siwon melepaskan tangan Sungmin dan mengikuti Kyuhyun ke dalam kantornya.

-**oOo**-

Hampir dua jam kemudian, Sungmin sedang membersihkan mejanya ketika kedua pria itu keluar dari pertemuannya. Mereka berjabat tangan dan Choi Siwon melihat kearahnya, mengangguk, dan meninggalkan gedung.

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan tangannya menyilang, melotot ke arah Sungmin. Detak jantung Sungmin berpacu ketika Kyuhyun mendatanginya. Kyuhyun menyeberang ke belakang meja tempat Sungmin duduk dan meletakkan tangannya di kedua lengan kursi Sungmin dan memenjara dia pada posisinya.

Nafas Sungmin menggila. Matanya terpaku pada Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bermain-main dengan klienku lagi." Kata-katanya tajam, penuh penekanan.

Sungmin menarik nafas dan mulai menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyangkal. Empat-puluh- tujuh-hari-lagi. "Aku tidak—"

"Bohong. Aku melihatmu. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu untuk melancarkan bisnisku. Cukup kau kerjakan pekerjaanmu dan simpan senyum kecil manismu itu untuk dirimu sendiri." Pegangan tangannya mengencang di kursi hingga memutih. Kemarahan memancar dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun Terlalu marah pada Sungmin untuk mendengarkan alasannya.

Sungmin mengangguk menyetujui.

-oOo-

Kyuhyun berdiri di bawah pancuran air dingin dan mencoba menahan emosi liar yang menghampirinya. Harinya sudah dekat. Choi brengsek itu melihat Sungmin seolah-olah ia mengira-ngira Sungmin di tempat tidurnya. Senyum balasan Sungmin pada Siwon. Dan nafsu serta posesi yang mengalir dalam tubuh Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin duduk dengan sangat kaku di lengannya.

Kyuhyun adalah bom waktu yang berdetik dan menunggu untuk meledak. Ia butuh seorang wanita di ranjangnya. Butuh seorang wanita malam ini.

Tapi hanya satu yang bisa. Dan ia belum bisa memilikinya.

Penantiannya akan membuatnya tergelincir dan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Dengan sumpah serapah yang mengalir dengan ganas, ia menyalakan air panas dan ia

mengarahkan tangannya penuh sabun ke bawah dan melakukan apa yang harus dia lakukan, jadi ia akan punya kendali yang cukup untuk menghadapi Sungmin keesokan harinya.

-**oOo**-

Sisa minggu itu berlalu dengan lambat. Jumat pagi, ia menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri terus menerus kenapa ia melanjutkan hidup dalam ketegangan ini. Pekerjaan ini memberinya gaji yang bagus dan beberapa keuntungan, namun tidak menghalangi antara Sungmin dan keinginannya. Terutama setelah percakapan yang dilakukannya dengan putrinya malam sebelumnya.

Ia sedang meringkuk menonton sebuah film lama mencoba menjauhkan pikirannya dari bayangan Cho Kyuhyun yang begitu mengancam ketika handphonenya berdering. Foto putrinya berkedip, dan ringtone khusus berbunyi memenuhi udara. "Hey, sayang. Apa kabarmu?"

"_Umma_. Coba tebak?" Minhyun berhenti sementara sebelum melanjutkan dengan suara meninggi. "Aku berhasil mendapatkan posisi R.A!" katanya dengan nada antusias.

Sungmin tidak tahu apa artinya, tapi dapat mengetahui bahwa itu mungkin sesuatu yang bagus.

"Hebat, sayang. Apa itu R.A?"

Minhyun menjawab dalam kalimat yang terburu-buru. "_R__e__sident A__d__v__isor_(Penasehat Asrama). Aku terlalu muda untuk dapat menduduki jabatan itu karena aku masih ada di tahun kedua. Tapi aku pasti mengesankan mereka karena aku tidak perlu datang lagi untuk wawancara kedua. Mrs. Park, wanita yang bertanggungjawab di asrama, membaca C.V dan formulir aplikasiku dan mempekerjakanku saat itu juga."

"Mempekerjakanmu untuk apa? Apa itu Penasehat Asrama?" Sungmin bahagia untuk anaknya, tetapi ia tidak ingin anaknya terbebani dengan pekerjaan. Minhyun harus tetap memiliki nilai bagus, jadi uang beasiswanya tidak akan di cabut.

"Artinya aku akan tetap tinggal di asrama _fresh__m__e__n _(mahasiswa tingkat pertama) tahun depan, dan jadi seperti kakak bagi mahasiswa baru. Mahasiswa baru akan mendatangiku kalau mereka punya masalah, atau hanya bertanya saja dan aku akan membantu mereka. Tentu saja, aku harus melaporkan penggunaan alcohol, narkoba atau sesuatu yang seperti itu,

tapi kupikir tugasku takkan terlalu banyak karena aku belum pernah menemui masalah seperti

itu tahun ini. _W__e__l__l_, bukan di asrama mahasiswa baru." "Dan mereka akan membayarmu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"_W__e__l__l_, tidak juga. Aku cuma boleh tinggal—secara gratis. Yang harus _Umma_ lakukan hanyalah membayar biaya makananku tahun depan. Dan kuharap setiap tahunnya setelah itu."

Sungmin merasa sebuah simpul yang menekan dengan sangat kuat telah terangkat dan digantikan dengan kelegaan. "Kau serius? Kita tidak harus membayar uang asrama? Dan kau tidak harus kerja sampingan apapun? Kau hanya wajib tinggal disana dan menjawab pertanyan-pertanyaan?"

"Yeah. Pada dasarnya memang seperti itu. Sebelumnya aku tidak mau bilang apa-apa padamu ketika aku melamar posisi itu karena aku tidak mau membuatmu berharap terlalu banyak. Tapi sekarang kita bisa merayakannya. Hore!"

Sungmin memikirkan kembali percakapannya dengan Minhyun kemarin malam dan masih tetap merasa takjub akan perasaan lega yang dirasakannya. Beban keuangan untuk kuliah Minhyun hampir sama sekali hilang sekarang. Ia merasa beruntung memiliki seorang anak gadis yang pintar dan bertanggung jawab. Dan sekarang ia bebas keluar dari pekerjaannya dan meninggalkan kantor yang memicu histeria ini. Jadi kenapa ia tetap disini? Itu membawanya pada pilihan yang harus ia ambil saat ini.

Ia bisa keluar dari pekerjaan ini atau…atau ia bisa berhenti menghindar dari Kyuhyun dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menangkapnya. Tiba-tiba banyak bayangan yang memicu keingintahuan Sungmin. Kyuhyun benar-benar pria terseksi dalam hidup Sungmin. Kyuhyun telah menjadi objek yang dikagumi bagi Sungmin sejak pertama kali Sungmin bertemu pandang dengannya.

Tidak diragukan lagi, Kyuhyun menginginkannya. Sungmin tidak bodoh. Sungmin tahu tanda- tandanya. Kyuhyun seperti banteng dengan kain merah di depan wajahnya. Berapa banyak yang harus dilakukannya untuk mendorong Kyuhyun melewati batas? Bisakah Sungmin melakukannya dengan begitu halus hingga Kyuhyun tidak menyadari apa yang menyerangnya?

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya dan berharap apakah ia harus mencobanya.

-**oOo**-

Sungmin mendapatkan kesempatannya sore itu ketika Kyuhyun keluar dari kantornya, mencari berkas yang sedang dikerjakan Sungmin. Sungmin memulai godaannya dengan baik, tetapi berhenti di tengah jalan karena terlalu pengecut.

Menyerahkan berkas-berkasnya pada Kyuhyun, Sungmin mendorong kursinya menjauh dari meja untuk memancing mata Kyuhyun pada kakinya ketika Sungmin pelan-pelan menyilangkannya. Dengan gerakan halus, Sungmin meraih ke bawah ke pahanya dengan tangan gemetar dan meluruskan kerutan yang tak kelihatan. Selagi pandangan Kyuhyun mengikutinya, Sungmin merendahkan tangannya ke pergelangan kakinya dan menariknya kembali ke atas ke pahanya lagi, kali ini sampai di bawah roknya dan menariknya beberapa inchi di atas lututnya sebelum mencoba berusaha menutupi kakinya.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun dan membeku. Pandangan mata Kyuhyun terpaku padanya, cuping hidungnya mengembang dan rona merah merayapi tulang pipinya.

Kyuhyun merasakan tendangan di perutnya tepat di tempat sasaran yang Sungmin incar. Dampak dari gerakan Sungmin memukulnya. Mata Sungmin menahannya selama dua detik dan kemudian menjauh.

Tetapi tidak cukup cepat.

Permainan baru saja berubah.

Nafsu langsung melanda diri Kyuhyun. Ia meraih dan mengambil pulpen yang dipegang Sungmin di jarinya. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin tersentak dan berusaha menyembunyikannya. "Kau pikir kau mungkin bisa menang dariku, sayang?"

Sungmin merasakan getar ketakutan merayapi tulang belakangnya. Ia tidak berharap Kyuhyun akan seketika menanggapi. Ia belum siap untuk ini. Ia menggertakkan giginya dan mencoba menggertak. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Benarkah? Kau makhluk kecil yang sempurna, tapi jangan pernah berpikir kau berharap bisa mempengaruhiku dalam waktu singkat." Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin diantara jari-jarinya dan mengangkat wajah Sungmin. "Percayalah padaku. Kau takkan bisa mengatasi akibatnya."

Kyuhyun berbalik dan membanting pintu kantornya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter dua datang. well, maaf kalo ga memuaskan. Terimakasih atas reviewnya:) saya ga bisa banyak citcat, pusing tadi abis ulangan kimia sama matematika. trus pe-er sosiologi, fisika, pkn, sama ekonomi masih menanti #abaikan**

**semoga suka. beri tanggapan untuk chapter ini yaaa^^**


	4. BAB 3

**Bedded By The Boss**

**.**

**gyumingracle present**

**.**

**KyuMin FanFiction!**

**Warn; GenderSwitch, Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer; KyuMin belongs to each other**

**A/N; Ini FF Remake dari Novel Bedded By The Boss karya Lynda Chance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BAB 3**

* * *

Malam minggu, Kyuhyun duduk di bar di Ninth Street Wine Grotto dan sedang minum bir keduanya. Ia menolak untuk bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri akan pilihan lokasinya. Pertemuannya dengan Sungmin dua minggu yang lalu merupakan kebetulan. Hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Perasaan frustasi mencengkeramnya. Kyuhyun harus mendorong Sungmin keluar. Ia butuh Sungmin yang telanjang. Di bawahnya. Di atasnya. Berlutut di bawahnya.

Bayangan wajah Sungmin ketika mantan istrinya yang jalang meneleponnya menghiasi otaknya. Pandangan matanya ketika Sungmin menyadari ia tidak menikah. Takut. Lega. Bingung.

_Sungmin__t__i__dak__ke__bal a__t__as dirinya. Tidak sa__m__a se__k__al__i_.

Apa yang telah mendorongnya melakukan sandiwara kecil dengan menggoda Kyuhyun seperti yang ia tunjukkan kemarin? Apa yang ada di kepala cantiknya itu? Ada yang berubah dengannya. Kyuhyun berniat mencari tahu apa itu.

Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin menginginkannya. Mungkin tidak sebanyak Kyuhyun menginginnya, tetapi Sungmin penasaran pada Kyuhyun. Penasaran bagaimana jadinya kalau Sungmin bersamanya. Kyuhyun bisa menciumnya. Keingintahuan. Keingintahuan itulah yang akan memberinya pembukaan yang dibutuhkannya. Kyuhyun harus membuat hal itu terjadi. Fakta bahwa Sungmin tak akan dapat mempertahankan pekerjaannya memang menyedihkan. Kyuhyun tahu ia adalah seorang bajingan kejam, tapi ia akan menemukan caranya. Dan tidak lama lagi, ia akan mengatur kepingan-kepingan itu menjadi tindakan.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Senin siang, Sungmin sedang berada di ruang arsip mencari diantara cetak-biru yang berdebu ketika ia mendengar pintu terbanting.

Tubuhnya tersentak dan jalinan perasaan panik dan gembira meluncur di sepanjang tulang belakangnya ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun bersandar di pintu tertutup. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suaranya mengoyak Sungmin.

"Mrs. Kim membutuhkan cetakan proyek Belle Chase." Syaraf Sungmin menegang namun untungnya suaranya tidak bergetar.

Kyuhyun berdiri, lengannya menyilang, memandanginya. Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun tampan. Sungmin mengingat postur Kyuhyun satu demi satu. Rambut Kyuhyun gelap dengan helai cokelat yang menghiasinya. Mata _onyx_ yang indah dengan alis tajam. Bibirnya penuh dan kulitnya putih pucat. Hidungnya mancung. Hal itu membuatnya terlihat maskulin, wajah jantan yang mencolok.

Jantung Sungmin berdetak lebih kencang.

"Aku mau kau keluar dari pekerjaan ini. Ini tidak akan berhasil." Itu adalah perintah.

Sungmin terkejut dan ia tidak siap. Sungmin mencoba mengulur waktu. "Kenapa?" Suaranya lembut.

"Kenapa? Kau bercanda?" Kyuhyun mendorong, menutup pintu dan melangkah seperti seekor predator ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin menjatuhkan kertas-kertas di tangannya dan melangkah mundur satu langkah. Ia mengangkat satu tangan rampingnya untuk menjauhkan Kyuhyun.

Hal itu cukup untuk menahannya sebentar.

"Jadi kau akan menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirimu?"

Kekecewaan dan panah kesakitan meluncur ke dalam dirinya. "Apa kau memecatku?" "Tidak. Aku ingin kau mengundurkan diri." Garis bibirnya menipis.

"Aku tidak mau mengundurkan diri." Lebih daripada apapun Sungmin mulai ingin tahu kemana hal ini akan berlanjut.

"Sialan, Sungmin. Berhentilah bersikap keras kepala. Kau tahu ini akan berakhir buruk untukmu." Suara Kyuhyun berubah tajam.

Sungmin menganggkat dagunya dan menyerang balik, menantang Kyuhyun. "Mungkin itulah yang akan berakhir buruk untukmu. Mungkin kau takut padaku."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Hebat telah mencobanya, sayang. Hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Ini akan berakhir di satu tempat dan hanya satu tempat saja."

Sungmin menggoyang kepalanya ke depan dan belakang. Rambutnya bergerak berkilau di sekitar punggungnya. "Aku tidak akan mengundurkan diri. Apa kau akan memecatku?"

"Tidak. Kau yang akan mengundurkan diri." Kata-katanya tidak berubah, tidak dapat dibantah.

Sungmin terus menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit memandang Sungmin. "Mungkin kau mau sebuah contoh? Sebuah demonstrasi akan apa yang dapat kau harapkan kalau kau tidak menyerah?" Kyuhyun mulai melangkah ke arah Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun seolah-olah ia kerasukan. Ia mundur sampai menabrak dinding. Kyuhyun mengikuti. Mata Sungmin membesar ketika Kyuhyun berhenti di depannya. Kyuhyun meraih dan meremas rambut Sungmin dan melilitkannya di sekitar tangannya. Jantung Sungmin berdentam di dadanya dan nafasnya berubah keras.

"Kau sudah berjuang dengan baik. Kau adalah lawan yang pantas. Tapi coba tebak, sayang. Skakmat."

Bibir Kyuhyun menutupi Bibirnya.

Panas menyentak ke dalam tubuhnya. Sekalipun Sungmin sudah mengharapkan hal itu, ia masih terkejut pada intensitasnya. Kyuhyun menekankan dirinya pada Sungmin dan Sungmin hanya bisa bersandar di tembok selagi lidah Kyuhyun menggali makin dalam, bersamaan dengan itu Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh bawahnya pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendominasinya, lidahnya mendorong masuk dan menarik keluar, menirukan gerakan bersenggama. Pegangan Kyuhyun di rambut Sungmin mengencang, tubuhnya menyerbu tubuh Sungmin sepenuhnya.

Sungmin merasa linglung dan tersesat seraya berpegangan pada Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun menciumnya, tangannya mencengkeram Sungmin, menekannya padanya. Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak ke lehernya, mengelilinginya dan menyentuhnya, lalu meluncur ke pinggangnya dan mencengkeram Sungmin dalam pegangan yang tak dapat dikompromikan.

Pada saat bersamaan keterkejutannya hilang dan kenikmatan yang intens mengalir di pembuluh darah Sungmin. _J__adi __i__ni__l__ah. I__n__i__l__ah __y__ang s__e__sungguhn__y__a_. Kyuhyun menciumnya. Ya Tuhan, akhirnya. Ia meraih ke atas dan mengalungkan tangannya di seputar pundak Kyuhyun, ke atas untuk menyusupkan jemarinya di rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun beraroma nikmat. Panas gairah menguar darinya. Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun lebih erat.

_Apa__k__ah p__e__k__e__rjaann__y__a s__e__banding__d__e__ngan in__i_? Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Sungmin tidak mau menyerah. Ia harus tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bersama.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ke dalam mata Sungmin. "Katakanlah. Katakan, Kyuhyun aku mengundurkan diri," perintahnya, suaranya serak.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dalam gerakan tidak ketika jari-jarinya mengusap kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meluncurkan tangannya dari lekukan pinggang Sungmin ke wajahnya. Ia menangkup tulang pipi Sungmin dengan tangan kuatnya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur denganmu ketika kau bekerja untukku." Kata-katanya dalam dan rendah, nada menuntutnya adalah mutlak.

Sungmin menghirup udara dan mengamati Kyuhyun dalam keheningan. Okay. Sekarang sudah jelas semuanya.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan, "kalau saja kita bertemu di tempat lain, hal ini pasti tidak jadi masalah. Kau tahu itu. Aku tahu itu." Katanya lembut. "Kau bertarung melawan sesuatu yang tak dapat dihindari." Tangannya menangkap pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan menahannya di tembok selagi bibirnya mencium pipi Sungmin dan merambat ke telinganya.

Sungmin merasakan sentakan aliran listrik kedalam syarafnya ketika ia merasakan Kyuhyun mencium rambutnya. Kyuhyun memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Sungmin dengan satu tangannya yang kuat dan tangannya yang lain menyentuh leher Sungmin.

Pikiran Sungmin pecah berkeping-keping. Oh, Tuhan, godaan ini tidak mungkin dilawannya. Ia mati rasa. Sungmin terlalu bernafsu dan setengah tergila-gila pada Kyuhyun sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Kyuhyun merasakan detakan jantung Sungmin yang menggila. Tubuh Sungmin bergetar untuknya. Ia melihat mata Sungmin bergejolak panas ketika Kyuhyun menekankan tangannya di leher Sungmin sewaktu Sungmin terengah-engah. Kyuhyun membandingkan kekuatannya dengan kelembutan

Sungmin. Ya Tuhan, Sungmin luar biasa. Kyuhyun harus berada di dalam Sungmin, dan secepatnya. Sialan, ia sudah terobsesi pada Sungmin!

Pemahaman itu dengan telak memukul Kyuhyun. Ia melonggarkan cengkeramannya dan meletakkan kembali tangannya di pinggang Sungmin. Dengan posesif Kyuhyun meremas pinggang Sungmin dan berkata, "Pikirkan hal itu."

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar pintu dan Sungmin bersandar di dinding, mencoba menyatukan pikirannya yang kacau-balau dengan putus asa agar dapat berfungsi kembali.

"Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun tidak menikah." Sungmin kembali bersandar di tempat tidurnya, handphone di telinganya, dan mengangkat kedua kakinya ke udara dan memperhatikan cat kuku baru di kakinya. Mengingat semua kekacauan di kantor, ia merasa luar biasa hebat.

Ia memutar kakinya satu putaran, kemudian kakinya yang satunya lagi, memeriksa warna baru sewaktu ia menunggu reaksi temannya yang akan segera muncul.

"Apa?" Eunhyuk mencicit dengan keras. Sungmin menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya sewaktu temannya melanjutkan. "Tidak menikah? Kau bercanda? Bagaimana kejadiannya? Apa dia berbohong?"

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar suara Eunhyuk. Oh, rasanya keren karena punya anak remaja. Anak-anak itu membuatmu merasa muda. Musik terbaru, bahasa gaul up-to-date, dan tentu saja, cat kuku warna cherry hitam yang luar biasa. Ia memfokuskan dirinya kembali ke percakapan. "Tidak, dia tidak bohong. Aku hanya mengasumsikan wanita yang menelepon setiap saat dan bilang ia istrinya adalah istrinya, bukan mantannya. Ia bercerai." Sungmin berhenti sebentar. "Dan dia ingin aku mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanku." Sungmin berhenti lagi. "Jadi dia bisa berhubungan seks denganku."

Sungmin buru-buru menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya lagi.

"Apa? Kau pasti bercanda, kan?" Tanya Eunhyuk. "Apa dia bilang begitu? Apa dia pernah dengar istilah pelecehan seksual? Pria itu pasti berpikir bahwa dia adalah karunia Tuhan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"_W__e__l__l_, aku memang cukup yakin dia ingin aku mengundurkan diri. Kurasa ia berpikir kalau itu bukanlah pelecehan seksual. Sepertinya dia baik, Hyuk. Kau tak mungkin menganggap itu pelecehan kalau itu sama-sama mau, ya kan? Kau, diantara semua orang tahu berapa lama aku sangat tertarik padanya. Kurasa dia menyadarinya."

"Yeah, tapi Sungmin, pekerjaanmu? Kau harus punya pekerjaan. Apa-apaan? Apa dia pikir kau makmur secara independen, atau apa?" temannya berkata dengan berang.

"Aku tahu, Hyuk. Kurasa dia tidak sedang berpikir dengan kepala besarnya. Rasanya menawan hati hanya dengan melihatnya, sedetik dia mengontrol, sedetik kemudian dia kehilangan kontrolnya. Ketika ia menciumku hari ini—"

"_Mwo_? Dia menciummu? Di kantor? Ya Tuhan. Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa itu

nikmat?"

"Yeah, memang nikmat. Benar benar nikmat. Seperti yang telah kuperkirakan."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tak tahu. Kurasa, ikuti saja permainannya. Kau tahu aku bisa mendapatkan kembali pekerjaan lamaku kalau memang kuperlukan. Aku hanya tak mau semuanya jadi terlalu mudah. Ia sangat arogan. Ia berharap bisa memakai semua caranya di segala bidang. Aku tak tahu." Sungmin mendesah. "Cukup soal dia. Gimana kabarmu sejauh ini? Bagaimana dengan Donghae?"

"Mengontrol seperti biasanya. Posesif. Cemburuan. Manja. Luar biasa di tempat tidur. Hot. Tidak seperti semua pengalamanku. Aku kecanduan olehnya." Eunhyuk tertawa.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Keren. Kau berhak jadi agak sedikit liar. Masih berpikir dia seorang gangster?"

Eunhyuk menjawab. "Aku tak punya petunjuk. Sialan, dia benar-benar kaya dan aku tak dapat menebak dari mana asal uangnya."

"_W__e__l__l_, kurasa masing-masing dari kita punya urusan yang harus dibereskan."

Hari selanjutnya hujan dan gelap dan Sungmin sedang duduk di kursinya ketika telepon internal kantor berdering. Ia mengangkat telepon itu dan Kyuhyun membentak. "Masuk ke sini. Aku mau bicara denganmu."

Kyuhyun memutus telepon.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin meluncur ke dalam kantornya setelah mengetuk pelan. Sungmin berdiri dan Kyuhyun melihat data-datanya. Yeah, permainannya sudah pasti telah berubah. Kaki yang panjang dan jenjang menghantamnya. Rok pendek. Pinggang ramping. Rambut panjang.

Ini sudah waktunya. Brengsek. Ini sudah berlalu. "Tutup pintunya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Halo,BAB 3 update. Berterimakasih karna hari ini sekolah masuk siang jadi bisa update. hehehe**

**Beri tanggapan untuk chapter ini ya kawan;)**

**sign,**

**gyumingracle**


	5. BAB 4

**Bedded By The Boss**

**.**

**gyumingracle present**

**.**

**KyuMin FanFiction!**

**Warn; GenderSwitch, Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer; KyuMin belongs to each other**

**A/N; Ini FF Remake dari Novel Bedded By The Boss karya Lynda Chance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BAB 4**

* * *

Kyuhyun bersandar di kursinya dan menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Sungmin menutup pintu dan berbalik menghadapnya, tetapi tidak bergerak mendekat. Sungmin tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia berdiri di sana, menunggu dengan tenang. Dengan ketenangan yang membuat Kyuhyun bertambah gila.

Sungmin memperhatikan dengan terpesona selagi ekspresi Kyuhyun makin bertambah kejam. Suara Kyuhyun terdengar agak jauh. "Aku mau kau mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanmu."

Sungmin menarik lurus punggungnya, berdiri tegak dan menjawab dengan sebuah kata sederhana. "Tidak."

Kyuhyun merubah taktik dengan segera. "Kemarilah."

Sungmin merasa terkejut hingga merasakan rona merah di wajahnya. Ia membiarkan tawa agak histeris keluar dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak."

"Sungmin, kemarilah, sayang." Kyuhyun menepuk permukaan mengkilap mejanya.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun jika ia benar-benar datang ke sana? Sungmin tergoda mencari tahu. Keinginan tersembunyi momen itu mendorongnya dan Sungmin menyadarinya. Sungmin melangkah dua langkah ke depan meja Kyuhyun, lalu ia berhenti. "Tidak."

Kyuhyun mengerang ketika Sungmin berhenti. "Aku mulai lelah mendengar kata tidak dari bibir indahmu. Cari kata-kata lain."

Kyuhyun berdiri.

Sungmin melangkah mundur.

Kyuhyun menyeberangi ruangan hingga ia berdiri di depan Sungmin. Ia meraih dan mengunci pintu.

Syaraf Sungmin menegang ketika grendel kunci menutup dan ia mencoba mengontrol nafasnya. Kyuhyun sangat besar. Kyuhyun punya bahu selebar _N__e__w Orl__e__ans Sain__t_. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun terbiasa mengerjakan pekerjaan fisik yang keras untuk menghidupinya hingga ia mengambil kesempatan dan membuka perusahaan konstruksinya sendiri. Hal itu sudah terbayar. Di lihat dari standar manapun ia kaya, tapi ia masih punya tubuh berotot seorang buruh pekerja fisik.

Sungmin menginginkan hal ini hingga hal itu hampir menelannya. Tapi taruhannya sudah berubah. Bukan pekerjaannya lagi yang dijadikan taruhan. Pekerjaan akan datang dan pergi. Sudah berapa lama sejak ia terakhir kali merasakan perasaan seperti ini mengenai seorang pria? Apakah ia pernah merasa seperti ini? Jika ia membiarkan Kyuhyun menangkapnya sekarang, segalanya akan berakhir. Kyuhyun akan memanfaatkannya, mengeluarkan Sungmin dari

sistemnya, dan hal itu akan berlangsung seperti itu. Sungmin menginginkan lebih. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun tahu pengaruhnya pada Sungmin, ia tidak bisa menyerahkannya dengan mudah pada Kyuhyun.

Nafas Sungmin terengah ketika Kyuhyun meraih dan mengunci rambutnya di tangannya. Kyuhyun melilitkan rambut Sungmin di tangannya hingga Kyuhyun menyentuh kepala Sungmin. Ia bersandar dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Sungmin. Punggung Sungmin bersandar di pintu.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan bibirnya. "Katakan ya, Sungmin." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak."

Kyuhyun mengacuhkan Sungmin. "Rok ini cukup pendek, sayang." Tangan Kyuhyun meluncur ke bawah dan mengencang di sekitar keliman rok Sungmin. "Apa kau memakainya untukku?"

Sungmin berdiri kaku penuh antisipasi dalam genggaman Kyuhyun. Otaknya meleleh. Kyuhyun telah mendominasi Sungmin sebelumnya di ruang arsip, mengguncang Sungmin dengan kekuatan serta intensitasnya. Hari ini godaannya berubah. Kelembutan terdengar dalam suaranya. Sikapnya sama galaknya seperti sebelumnya, gerakannya posesif dan meyakinkan, namun suaranya lembut. Perubahan pribadinya mengancam keseimbangannya.

Mata Kyuhyun berubah menjadi coklat tua sewaktu menatap Sungmin. Ini sudah cukup baik hingga Sungmin pikir ia akan mati. Sungmin menelan ludah ketika ia merasakan tangan Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan menarik roknya ke atas pahanya. Sungmin tahu jika ia melihat ke bawah, celana dalamnya akan kelihatan.

Mata Sungmin mulai sayu dan menutup. Genggaman tangan Kyuhyun di rambut Sungmin mengencang. "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Biarkan matamu terbuka untukku."

Dengan berani Sungmin membuka matanya.

"Bagus. Kau punya mata yang indah. Sekarang. Kita punya negosiasi yang harus kita bereskan." Kyuhyun merendahkan kepalanya dan menghisap bibir bawah Sungmin. Mata Sungmin menutup lagi.

Sungmin merintih dan merasakan celana dalamnya basah. Ia berpegangan pada Kyuhyun ketika

Kyuhyun menghisap dan menjilat bibir bawahnya.

Kyuhyun menekankan kejantanannya pada Sungmin dan Sungmin merasakan ereksi Kyuhyun yang keras. Sungmin semakin sulit bernafas.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Sungmin membuka matanya dan matanya terpaku pada Kyuhyun. "Gadis baik." Suaranya dalam. "Okay. Kau tidak mau mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanmu. Aku akan membiarkanmu menang sekarang. Tetapi kau akan harus memberiku balasan." Sungmin tersentak di tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengontrol gerakan Sungmin. "Sh….sh…aku ingin memastikan kau mengerti kemana hal ini akan berlanjut."

Sungmin berpegangan erat-erat dengan diam di tangan Kyuhyun.

Suara Kyuhyun mendesak. "Anggukkan kepalamu kalau kau paham."

Kepala Sungmin tersentak ke atas dan ke bawah, hanya sekali.

"Bagus. Tentu saja, aku harus membuktikannya." Tangan Kyuhyun berpindah dari ujung lipatan rok Sungmin ke gundukan feminin di antara paha Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengirimkan panas melalui celana dalamnya. Mata Sungmin menutup sewaktu mulut Kyuhyun turun padanya.

Kyuhyun merasakan semua kelembutan Sungmin di sekitarnya dan berpikir kepalanya akan meledak. Ya Tuhan, ia ingin menyetubuhi Sungmin sejak lama. Ia tak tahu bahwa ia sudah menguasainya. Untuk yang pertama kalinya dengan Sungmin, seks di kantor bukanlah yang ia inginkan. Bahkan, seks di kantor adalah yang sedang ia usahakan untuk ia coba hindari. Ia harus mengendalikan hal ini. Tapi ia harus menyentuh Sungmin. Sekarang.

Tubuh Sungmin sangat liat selagi ia berdiri terperangkap diantara pintu dan tubuh besar Kyuhyun. Serbuan lidah Kyuhyun di mulutnya dan tangan Kyuhyun di antara kakinya membius Sungmin. Sungmin mulai mendorong Kyuhyun dengan erangan frustasi.

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menyingkirkan celana dalam Sungmin dan menemukan lipatan femininnya. Lidah dan bibir Kyuhyun memulai menghisap dengan lembut selagi jari tangannya yang besar dan kasar mendorong ke dalam miliknya. Detak jantung Sungmin bertambah cepat selagi panas membanjiri mereka dan jari Kyuhyun meluncur ke dalam dirinya.

Otot milik Sungmin menjepit jari Kyuhyun dengan serakah dan ia merintih terengah-engah. Sungmin menghentikan ciuman untuk menghirup oksigen ke paru-parunya. Kyuhyun membiarkan dia menghirup udara dan langsung menciumnya lagi. Serangan gencar itu benar-benar brutal secara fisik. Kyuhyun meneguk dari mulut Sungmin dan tidak menunjukkan ia akan memberi Sungmin kelonggaran. Tangan Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin, jari tangan Kyuhyun membuat Rene tak berdaya di lengannya sewaktu Kyuhyun menusuk jari ke dalamnya ketika Sungmin hampir mengalami orgasme.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sungmin, berpegangan di lengannya. Sungmin menyeimbangkan dirinya sewaktu Kyuhyun menggeram padanya. "Kau akan memberikan padaku apa yang kuinginkan. Ini hanyalah permulaan."

Sungmin mengenali kesombongan dan sikap arogan pada suara Kyuhyun sewaktu Kyuhyun merendahkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin. Hal itu masih belum cukup untuk tetap menjaganya terbang menuju tepian. Tubuh Sungmin menegang sewaktu orgasme yang intens menelannya.

Ia bersandar di pintu, perasaannya berkabur dan detak jantungnya tak terterkendali, saat ia mencoba untuk berdiri.

Deringan telepon menyentak Sungmin kembali kepada realitas.

Deringan telepon itu menginterupsi keheningan di sekitar mereka dan tidak mau berhenti. Kyuhyun memindahkan tangannya dari Sungmin sewaktu dengan selembut mungkin dan memantapkan Sungmin di pintu. Ia berjalan ke mejanya dan mengangkat teleponnya. "Cho."

Sungmin mencoba mengontrol gelembung-gelembung histeris yang mengancam naik ke permukaan sewaktu ia membereskan pakaiannya. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun berbalik menghadapinya sembari mendengarkan orang yang meneleponnya. Ekspresi yang tak tergambarkan bermunculan di wajahnya hingga dengan cepat berubah menjadi pertentangan. Sungmin terganggu dan sedih sewaktu Kyuhyun tetap mendengarkan dalam keheningan dan menatapnya dengan tatapan menyala-nyala penuh amarah.

Dan kemudian semuanya terlepas. Kemarahannya naik ke permukaan. "Tidak. Sialan, Siwon, dia sekretarisku. Kau tak boleh punya nomor teleponnya." Kyuhyun berhenti mendengarkan sewaktu Sungmin menatap terkejut dalam diam sewaktu ia menyadari percakapan Kyuhyun adalah tentang dirinya. "Bukan urusanmu ia menikah atau tidak. Menjauhlah darinya. Jangan telepon dia. Jangan datang kemari. Faktanya, aku yang akan membawa cetak birunya padamu kalau sudah siap." Kyuhyun membanting telepon.

Kyuhyun memberengut marah. Sungmin mengenali kemarahan yang tak ada habis-habisnya meningkat dan memandar dari Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun tidak terlihat bimbang selagi ia melangkah kearah Sungmin lagi. Sungmin merasa akan pingsan sewaktu ia menyadari Kyuhyun akan datang lagi padanya. Dengan hanya beberapa detik waktu yang dimilikinya, ia membuka kunci pintu, berbalik dan lari.

**-oOo-**

Sungmin meninggalkan kantor tepat pada pukul lima dan langsung menyetir menuju apotik terdekat. Dia tidak minum pil kontrasepsi karena ia tidak sedang dalam hubungan dengan laki-laki saat ini. Ia tidak punya alat kontrasepsi apapun di rumahnya dan tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak membutuhkannya.

Ia menolak untuk hamil. Banyak hal bisa terjadi, tapi ia akan merasa terkutuk jika salah satu hal itu adalah hamil.

Pada pukul 5.45 sore ia menaiki tangga ke kondominium lantai duanya dan bertatapan dengan wajah Kyuhyun, bersandar di depan pintunya, ia bersedekap.

Perasaan terkejut dan senang menjerit dalam pembuluh darahnya. Dengan susah payah Sungmin mengumpulkan keberaniannya sebelum bicara. "Kau tidak membuang-buang waktu, bukan?" Sungmin mengusir Kyuhyun dengan bahunya sewaktu ia memasukkan kunci ke pintu.

"Aku menghabiskan 7 minggu dengan sia-sia." Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di pintu dan mendorongnya sewaktu kunci terbuka. Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin masuk ke dalam, membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengunci kembali pintunya.

Sungmin bergerak ke dapur mungil dan meletakkan kertas belanja dari apotik dan tasnya. Sungmin mengamati Kyuhyun melihat-lihat kondominiumnya. Sungmin tahu apa yang akan dilihatnya. Sungmin bersumpah ia tidak akan meminta maaf atas perbedaan sudut pandang mereka, dan lalu memutuskan ia akan melakukannya. "Aku tahu ini tidak besar. Tapi ini milikku. Milikku dan Minhyun. Kami telah tinggal disini selama 15 tahun. Aku membeli tempat ini ketika masih baru, jadi meskipun tempat ini kecil, tempat ini bersih dan tempat ini milikku."

"Hey. Jangan membela diri. Aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang salah dengan tempat ini. Aku pernah tinggal di tempat yang jauh lebih buruk. Itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tapi percayalah, tempat ini adalah sebuah mansion dibandingkan beberapa tempat yang pernah kutinggali." Kyuhyun bergerak menjauhi pintu depan ke dalam area ruang tamu kecil dan melihat-lihat. "Faktanya, tempat ini menyenangkan."

Sungmin melihat tempat tinggalnya melalui pengamatan Kyuhyun. Sekalipun mungil, kondominiumnya eklektik dan mencerminkan dirinya. Ia telah dengan mendekorasi tempat itu selama 15 tahun terakhir jika ia punya uang. Ketika mereka pindah ke tempat ini, Minhyun baru menginjak usia empat tahun, dan tidak membutuhkan kamar ekstra. Pindah ke tempatnya sendiri jauh lebih penting dibandingkan ukuran tempat ini. Menilik ke belakang, masa kecil dan masa remaja Minhyun sudah cukup keras, tetapi mereka satu tim, satu unit, dan mereka memecahkan masalah mereka bersama-sama.

Pintu depan berhubungan langsung dengan ruang tamu mungil dan di pisahkan oleh dinding dimana terletak ruang makan. Masing-masing ruangan terhubung ke dapur kecil. Kamar tidur dan kamar mandi berada di sebelah kiri aula kecil. Dapurnya memiliki bar kecil dengan 2 tempat duduk bar, dan karena ruang makan tidak lagi penting, Sungmin memasang gorden besar berwarna krem dan emas di ruangan itu untuk member privasi di seberang tempat masuknya.

Sebuah tempat tidur ada di dalamnya, begitu juga sebuah meja kecil dan kursi. Ada bantal-bantal berwarna dan tirainya member efek dramatis, dan temannya selalu bilang kalau kondominiumnya seolah-olah keluar dari majalah home décor. Hal itu membuatnya merasa nyaman, karena hampir segala sesuatu di kondominium itu berasal dari toko loak, atau dijahitnya sendiri. Sebelum Minhyun pergi kuliah, biasanya Sungmin tidur di kamar darurat. Namun sewaktu ia masih muda, Sungmin sering memberikan kamarnya pada Minhyun sewaktu teman Minhyun menginap dan mengadakan pesta piama. Pengaturan itu berhasil untuk mereka.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang telah duduk di sofa. Ia bersedekap dan membelalak ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Anggap rumah sendiri."

Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya, pelan dan menjengkelkan. Kyuhyun menepuk sofa di sebelahnya dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tak tahu kenapa kau pikir kau punya hak untuk datang kemari, tapi aku mau mandi. Aku teraniaya di kantor hari ini. Tolong kunci pintu waktu kau keluar." Sungmin berbalik dan lenyap ke dalam satu-satunya kamar mandi di dalam kondominium itu.

Satu jam kemudian, setelah mandi air panas yang lama, Sungmin berdoa Kyuhyun sudah akan pergi ketika Sungmin membuka pintu kamar. Untuk jaga-jaga, ia memakai celana pendek dan t-shirt alih-alih jubah mandi besar yang nyaman yang ingin dipakainya.

Ia berhenti dengan tiba-tiba ketika ia melihat ke arah sofa. Kyuhyun tertidur lelap, telentang. Satu kaki di sofa, kaki yang lainnya yang memakai sepatu bot di lantai dengan satu lengannya terentang di dahinya. Sungmin menangkap nafas Kyuhyun selagi mengamatinya. Kyuhyun kelihatan berbeda. Tidak terlalu menakutkan. Tidak terlalu jahat. Benar-benar seksi. Sungmin bimbang sesaat. _A__p__a__ya__n__g__h__a__r__u__s__ia l__a__kuk__a__n__t__e__r__hada__p__Kyuhyun_?

Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Kyuhyun dan mengerjakan keperluannya. Sebentar lagi jam tujuh dan ia lapar. Sayangnya, Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun juga pasti lapar. Ia memutuskan untuk memasak cukup untuk berdua, dan jika Kyuhyun tidak memakannya, Sungmin akan meletakkan makanan itu ke kulkas untuk besok malam.

Pelan-pelan Kyuhyun bangun karena desisan panci dan sesuatu yang dimasak. Ia berbaring diam sewaktu menyesuaikan diri dengan suasana baru. Bau makanannya enak dan ia membuka satu matanya untuk melihat Sungmin bergerak dengan rajin di dapur kecil itu.

Wajahnya bersih dari make-up, dan dengan t-shirt peach kecil dan celana pendek, ia terlihat berusia

20an, padahal Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin berusia 38.

Bau dan suara dari kesibukan rumah menggugahnya. Ia belum benar-benar memikirkan soal apa yang diharapkannya sewaktu ia datang kemari dari kantor hari ini, tapi ini bukanlah yang diharapkannya. Satu-satunya persepsi tentang Sungmin adalah apa yang dilihatnya di kantor, dan satu kali di _Wi__n__e_ Bar. Saat itu Sungmin berpakaian untuk kepentingan kontak social dengan make-up dan rambut tanpa cela. Kyuhyun belum pernah melihat Sungmin di luar itu, dan apa yang dialaminya saat ini membuatnya bingung.

Kyuhyun mengamati Sungmin rumahnya sendiri. Sungmin bergerak dengan gerakan ekonomis yang menandakan ia memahami dapur itu dengan baik. Kyuhyun tahu anak Sungmin sedang kuliah, dan Sungmin terlihat sepeti ibu muda tanpa anak gadis. Rumah ini cocok untuknya, sama seperti pakaian yang dipakainya. Dan bagi seorang pria yang makan fast food berlebihan, apapun yang dibuat Sungmin baunya luar biasa.

Sungmin melihat gerakan Kyuhyun melalui sudut matanya. Tangannya bergetar pelan sewaktu Kyuhyun berdiri dan meregang dan menuju dapur. Ia menarik bangku bar dan duduk.

Sungmin mematikan kompor tempatnya memasak sop dan berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. "Kupikira aku sudah bilang padamu agar kau pergi."

Kyuhyun mengabaikan komentar Sungmin. "Baunya enak. Apa itu?"

Sungmin bersedekap dan melotot menatap Kyuhyun. Ketika pandangan Kyuhyun jatuh ke dadanya dimana t-shirt mungilnya mengetat, Sungmin merasa tersipu mulai dari leher sampai wajahnya.

Ia jauh dari nyaman dengan keadaan ini. "Makanan."

Kyuhyun mengabaikan nada permusuhan itu dan tersenyum. "Ya, terima kasih, aku mau."

Sungmin memutar matanya dan berbalik untuk menyendok sop ke mangkuk dan meletakkan sandwich di piring. Ia menyiapkan minuman dan menempatkan semuanya di tempat yang sesuai.

Sungmin duduk dan mengambil peralatan makannya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya dan bilang, "Silakan."

Kyuhyun menunggu hingga Sungmin memakan suapan pertamanya dan kemudian Kyuhyun mengambil sendoknya. Warna dan bau yang menguar dari makanan itu membuat air liurnya menetes. Kyuhyun bahkan tak tahu Sungmin bisa memasak, tapi hal itu tidak mengejutkannya. Mie yang lezat dengan sesuatu yang ia ingat di masa kecilnya muncul dari sopnya. Dua sandwich yang berwarna coklat sempurna dan terbagi empat mengelilingi mangkuk. Sebuah potongan apel memisahkan masing- masing sandwich dalam penataan kuliner yang berwarna. Kyuhyun makan makanan di piring besar dengan mantap.

Ia menatap balik dan mengamati Sungmin menyuapkan makanan dari porsi yang lebih kecil yang disediakannya bagi dirinya sendiri.

Makanan yang dimasaknya enak dan mengenyangkan.

Sudah ¾ piring yang dihabiskannya sebelum ia sadar ia minum air es dan makan mie ramen yang dicampur dengan sop ayam kalengan dan sandwich keju bakar.

Ia tidak memikirkan makanan itu karena merasa terlalu terlena dengan keberadaan Sungmin yang duduk disebelahnya. Ia sudah kenyang, dan benaknya sudah melompat ke hal-hal lainnya.

Seperti tekanan seksual yang menguar di antara mereka.

Sungmin memaksakan gigitan berikutnya dan tahu ia tidak akan bisa makan lagi. Kegelisahannya meningkat. Ia turun dari bangku bar dan mengambil piring kosong Kyuhyun dan meletakkan ke mesin cuci piring. Ia membungkus sisa makanan di piringnya yang hampir tak disentuhnya dengan plastik dan menyimpannya di kulkas.

Kyuhyun mengamati Sungmin dari tempatnya duduk. Tidak butuh lebih dari 5 menit untuk membersihkan dapur kecil itu. Sungmin sudah hampir tak punya sesuatu untuk dilakukan, dan kemudian Kyuhyun akan menyambar kesempatannya. Mengenai hal itu, tentu saja Sungmin tidak meragukannya sama sekali. Sungmin memutuskan bahwa ia tidak akan berdalih atas tindakannya. Ia harus mencari kesibukan lain. Sungmin belum siap dan tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya dipojokkan oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap ke arah kaki telanjangnya.

Kyuhyun baru akan turun dari kursi bar dan berjalan ke tempat Sungmin ketika ia melihat Sungmin berlutut dan mengambil kaos kaki dan sepatu tenis dari sebuah keranjang anyam. Dengan bersyukur Sungmin menunduk ke lantai dan memasang kaos kaki dan sepatu itu ke kakinya, lalu berjalan ke pintu.

Sungmin menatap balik pada Kyuhyun. "Aku mau cari udara segar sebelum terlalu malam. Sampai jumpa besok."

_Be__r__ap__a__b__an__y__a__k__l__ag__i pet__un__j__u__k__y__a__ng__h__a__r__u__s__Sungmin__b__e__r__ikan__p__ad__a__Kyuhyun_?

Kyuhyun mengamati Sungmin yang berdiri di pintu depan. Sungmin kelihatan seperti angin kuat yang bisa membagi dirinya sendiri jadi dua. Buku jarinya memutih di tempat dimana ia memegang pegangan pintu. Sungmin memaksakan diri agar ia berdiri tegak dan sebuah getaran kecil menyiksa tubuhnya. Ia berada di ujung tanduk.

Kyuhyun tahu ia bisa memaksa Sungmin, tetapi sesuatu tentang waktu yang baru saja berlalu membentuk gerutuan di pikirannya. Tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi kalau Sungmin adalah rasa gatal yang harus digaruknya, tapi menunggu akan menambah dimensi godaan dari situasi tersebut. Kyuhyun tak pernah menunggu selama ini demi wanita manapun sebelumnya, namun ia tahu entah bagaimana bahwa pengekangan ini akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang berharga. Bayangan akan Sungmin yang telanjang dan menyerah padanya menyalakan nafsunya, dan pengejaran serta kemenangan mutlak merupakan hadiah bagi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memiliki otak analitis, dan hal itu tidak mengecewakannya. Kyuhyun akan membiarkan Sungmin berpikir bahwa Sungmin memiliki kontrol atas situasi ini saat ini, jadi hal itu akan membuatnya menyerah pada Kyuhyun dengan lebih baik lagi, nantinya.

Sungmin mengamati Kyuhyun meninggalkan bar dan melangkah ke arahnya. Dalam beberapa detik, Kyuhyun sudah berada di hadapan Sungmin. Nafas Sungmin tersangkut di tenggorokannya ketika tangan Kyuhyun bergerak ke dagunya. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sungmin dan matanya menjerat mata Sungmin. Pengaruhnya serasa sengatan listrik. Perut Sungmin menegang dan lututnya gemetar dengan lemas. Tidak pernah, tidak akan pernah, Sungmin bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatnya merasa seperti ini. Bahkan mendekati perasaan seperti ini pun belum pernah.

Sungmin selalu berada dalam posisi memegang kendali. Selalu ada pria yang mengejarnya. Ia berganti dari satu hubungan romantis ke hubungan romantis lainnya, tidak pernah membiarkan seorang pria pun terlalu dekat dengannya.

Tidak pernah sejak pria yang dengan kejam menghamili dan meninggalkannya. Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang lain terangkat dan jemarinya menyisir rambut Sungmin dan memegang kepala Sungmin. Sungmin tidak bisa menekan getaran kecil ditubuhnya. ada tatapan menuduh di mata yang mengikatnya, dan Sungmin tak tahu mengapa. Sungmin ingin Kyuhyun pergi malam ini, jauh darinya, jadi Sungmin bisa berpikir. Jadi Sungmin bisa bernafas. Sikap dominan Kyuhyun membingungkan bagi kedamaian hati Sungmin. Stabilitas Sungmin terguncang.

Kyuhyun menjepit dagu Sungmin lebih keras lagi. "Sekali lagi, kau akan lolos. Tapi pahami aku ketika kubilang padamu hal itu tidak akan berlanjut terus. Kau akan menyerah dan hal itu tak akan lama lagi."

Kyuhyun merasakan efek provokatif mata Sungmin terhadapnya. Kelembutan tubuh Sungmin sangat dekat dengannya. Kemaluannya membengkak dan mendesak celananya. Tangan Kyuhyun mengencang tidak dengan sukarela pada Sungmin. Mata Sungmin melebar menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melihat penderitaan dalam mata Sungmin yang bulat membesar saat ia menatap mata itu dipenuhi air mata, setengah detik sebelum Sungmin menurunkan bulu mata dan menutup matanya.

Rasa posesif dan kemarahan menghantam perutnya. Ini jadi tak bisa ditoleransi lagi. Sungmin mulai membuatnya terpesona dan hal itu tidak bisa dibiarkan. Tidak boleh dibiarkan. Kyuhyun perlu membersihkan Sungmin dari pikirannya, dan secepatnya.

Jalan terbaik untuk mengusir rangsangan itu adalah dengan menghilangkan dirinya sendiri keluar dari jangkauan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangannya pada Sungmin dan pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Haloo. Ini BAB 4nya. Gimana? hehe**

**Sebenernya mau update kemaren hari Minggu, tapi modem lagi rewel. Nah mumpung sekolah masuk siang jadi bisa update sekarang.**

**Oke, terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, maaf ga bisa nulis nama-namanya. lain waktu, ya?**

**beri tanggapan untuk chapter ini ya kawan(:**

**sign,**

**gyumingracle**


	6. BAB 5

**Bedded By The Boss**

**.**

**gyumingracle present**

**.**

**KyuMin FanFiction!**

**Warn; GenderSwitch, Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer; KyuMin belongs to each other**

**A/N; Ini FF Remake dari Novel Bedded By The Boss karya Lynda Chance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BAB 5**

* * *

Rabu pagi, Sungmin duduk di meja kerjanya dan mencoba berkonsentarasi pada pekerjaannya. Kyuhyun berada di luar kota bertemu dengan kontraktor baru yang disewanya, dan karena Mrs. Kim mulai bekerja dengan waktu yang lebih pendek, ketenangan di kantor seharusnya membuatnya lebih mudah untuk berkonsentarasi. Itu adalah perjuangan yang ia coba untuk ia menangkan.

Ia tidak punya banyak pengalaman dengan _plat__maps _(peta suatu kota, atau bagian/subdivisi yang menunjukkan lokasi dan batas-batas tanah milik pribadi), namun organisasi dan matematika dasar adalah nilai tambah baginya, dan angka-angka yang ia lihat tidaklah sesuai. Ia memperhatikan angka-angka itu untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Pasti ada suatu kesalahan.

Pada pukul sebelas, Kyuhyun masuk dan memberikan tatapan padanya sebelum mengunci dirinya sendiri di kantornya.

Sungmin berusaha menenangkan kegupannya sebelum ia menemui Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengumpulkan kertas-kertas dan berdiri. Ia menutup matanya dan menghitung hingga sepuluh, lalu berjalan ke pintu kantor Kyuhyun dan mengetuk pintunya.

Kyuhyun menggeram, Sungmin masuk.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan mata mereka bertabrakan dalam ketertarikan yang intens. Ya

Tuhan, Kyuhyun benar. Sungmin tidak bisa terus bekerja di sini.

Sungmin buru-buru bicara. "Aku m-mau menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Ketika Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun, atau memberi indikasi apapun terhadap apa yang dikatakannya, Sungmin meninggalkan ambang pintu dan menuju meja Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan Sungmin berjalan memutar hingga ia berdiri di sebelah kursi tempat Kyuhyun duduk.

Kyuhyun menegang ketika Sungmin mendekat dan berharap trik penyihir apa yang Sungmin coba mainkan. Ia memperhatikan pakaian sederhana yang dipakai Sungmin dan mempertanyakan dari mana sumbernya.

Ketika Kyuhyun melihat apa yang diletakkan Sungmin dihadapannya, ia mencoba mengumpulkan kembali pikirannya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan lagi otaknya ke mode bisnis. Namun hal itu tidaklah mudah dengan adanya wangi Sungmin di hidungnya.

Sungmin mulai dengan minta maaf untuk kurangnya pengalaman di bidang itu. "Aku minta

maaf. Aku masih baru soal hal ini. Aku t-tak tahu apa yang kutemukan. Tapi kupikir mungkin ini penting. Mungkin kau tidak paham ini. Mungkin kau tahu dan itu bukanlah apa-apa." Sungmin melantur. Ia berhenti, menghirup nafas dalam dan menempatkan sebuah jari yang dimanikur di sebuah kolom. "ke-enam belas nomor akun sepertinya berurut secara sequensial." Jari Sungmin bergerak sedikit. "Nomor-nomornya identitas properti kebanyakan dalam urutan numerik. Tapi li-lihat ini?" Sungmin menunjuk dan mata tajam Kyuhyun mengikuti.

"Ketika nomor halaman dibalik, urutannya berubah." Sungmin meringkas permasalahan. "Kupikir properti itu ti-tidak berada di La Fourche Parish."

Kyuhyun terpana. Dari semua bukti yang ada, mungkin Sungmin benar. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menerima kesalahan yang hampir mereka buat. Yang hampir dia buat. Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya. Mrs. Kim tidak menyadarinya.

Tapi, Ya Tuhan, komisi penetapan wilayah akan mengetahuinya. Hal ini mungkin menyelamatkan dirinya dari 3 minggu larangan pemerintah dan sakit kepala. Kyuhyun melihat pada tempat dimana Sungmin telah melangkah menjauh dari mejanya dan membuat dirinya seperti patung.

Segi baru karakter Sungmin terbentang di hadapannya dan membenturnya. Sebuah pemahaman baru terhadap Sungmin yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dia pedulikan.

Kyuhyun membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Kerja bagus, Sungmin. Aku terkesan. Bagaimana kau menemukannya?"

Sungmin sudah mulai bergerak ke pintu. "Aku tak tahu. Aku suka angka-angka. Mereka menyenangkan." Sungmin membuka pintu dan berhenti sebentar.

"Menyenangkan?" Kyuhyun tercengang.

"Angka-angka itu selalu melakukan apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan. Mereka selalu konsisten." Sungmin berhenti. "Kau selalu bisa percaya pada angka."

Kyuhyun mengamati pintu yang tertutup di belakang Sungmin dan menurunkan dahi ke tangannya.

* * *

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

* * *

Dua hari yang menekan berlalu dengan lambat ketika dengan susah payanh Kyuhyun mencoba meninggalkan Sungmin seorang diri. Ia mulai memperhatikan hasil kerja dan konsistensi Sungmin.

Hasilnya bagus.

Kyuhyun belum pernah memikirkan mengenai hal itu sebelumnya. Ia sudah terlalu terobsesi dengan memecatnya dan tidur dengannya hingga etika kerja Sungmin tidak diketahuinya.

Namun standar kerja Sungmin tinggi. Detail kerjanya tak tercela. Mereka sudah berganti 5 orang berusaha mencari kandidat yang cocok untuk pekerjaan ini. Seseorang yang pintar. Seseorang yang mandiri.

Sungmin adalah jenis sekretaris yang akan dibutuhkannya ketika Mrs. Kim benar-benar pensiun.

Brengsek.

Selangkah lagi untuk membawa dirinya bertambah gila.

-**oOo**-

Makanan mereka tiba dalam suasana tegang dari pernyataan yang meledak-ledak itu. Kyuhyun enggan bergerak melepaskan pegangannya supaya pelayan bisa menempatkan makanan di depan mereka. Gerakannya kasar sambil terus mengawasi Sungmin. Sungmin melihat lubang hidungnya melebar dan tatapan seksual yang mengancam di matanya dan tahu dia dalam kesulitan.

Sungmin harus berhati-hati tentang berapa banyak anggur yang akan ia minum. Dia mengangkat matanya dan meminta pelayan untuk segelas air. Dia melihat kembali ke Kyuhyun dan menarik napas dalam. Mereka saling mengamati dalam tatapan permusuhan dan diam sampai pelayan pergi.

Kyuhyun melihat emosi di mata Sungmin yang tidak bisa dia sembunyikan. Dia panik, tubuhnya gemetar. Itu hanya menambah daya tariknya. Kecantikannya mengelilingi Kyuhyun, menggoda inderanya. Matanya lebar, wajahnya berwarna gading pucat, kecuali bibirnya, yang merah muda dalam dan gelap. Dia cantik.

Dan Kyuhyun menginginkannya.

_P__e__nant__i__an sudah b__e__rakhir._

Kata-kata Kyuhyun singkat, memerintah. "Makanlah makananmu."

-**oOo**-

Setelah makan malam, Sungmin mendapati dirinya digiring dengan efisien ke dalam mobil, melengkung masuk dan berkendara menyusuri jalan tol dalam kecepatan sebelum dia bahkan menyadari ke arah mana mereka pergi. Kupu-kupu di perutnya bergejolak.

"Kita mau kemana?"

Stress dalam suaranya menghantui. Kyuhyun meraih dan menjalin tangannya dengan tangan

Sungmin. Dia meremasnya sedikit dan terus mengemudi.

"K-Kyuhyun, aku ingin pulang sekarang, _jebal_." Suara Sungmin bergetar.

"Semuanya bersenang-senang. Kita hanya jalan-jalan. Ini malam yang indah. Lihatlah bulan di luar jendela." Suaranya halus, menenangkan, dan menggoda.

Sungmin terdiam dan perjalanan berlanjut. Dia ingin Kyuhyun membawanya pulang, tapi ia tahu bahwa itu tidak akan terjadi kecuali dia melepaskan teriakan dan ledakan amarah. Dia tidak ingin melakukan itu. Itu terlalu memalukan untuk dipikirkan. Dan ada alasan lain dia tidak melakukannya. Sungmin benar-benar ingin bersamanya. Dia benar-benar tidak memiliki

kemauan atau keinginan untuk melawannya lagi. Dia berjuang melawan dirinya sendiri lebih dari melawan Kyuhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia masuk ke sebuah gerbang, sebuah pemukiman yang terjaga keamanannya di pinggiran kota dan merayap menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya. Dia menekan tombol di dasbor dan pintu garasi rumah batu bata yang besar mulai terbuka.

Syaraf Sungmin langsung menegang. "Kyuhyun-" Kyuhyun memotongnya.

"Tidak ada yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak menginginkannya." katanya sambil melirik ke arah Sungmin. "Atau itukah yang kau takutkan?Takut kau menginginkan hal itu terjadi?" Dia berbalik berfokus memasukkan mobil ke garasi.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Mesin dimatikan dan dia menunggu Kyuhyun untuk membukakan pintu. Dia mengantar Sungmin masuk ke rumahnya melalui pintu belakang dan Sungmin menemukan dirinya berada di dapur besar yang bersih. Dekorasinya bergaya Tuscan, dengan banyak besi tempa hitam dan lantai berbatu dan _b__a__ck__spla__s__h_(fungsinya melindungi dapur dari cipratan dan noda serta memperindah tampilan dapur). Warna bersahaja dan cerah dalam biru gelap dan hijau mendominasi skema warnanya. Indah, dan setiap wanita yang suka memasak akan senang dengan ruangan itu. Tidak terkecuali Sungmin, tapi tidak punya waktu untuk mengamatinya saat tangan Kyuhyun mendarat di punggungnya dan membimbingnya menuju ruang tamu. Kyuhyun menyalakan saklar lampu, yang menciptakan cahaya yang lembut,

tenang. Tangannya turun dari punggung Sungmin dan melilitkan jemari Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menghadap ke wajahnya dan mulai berjalan mundur, menarik Sungmin ke arah sofa sementara matanya menatap mata Sungmin.

Sungmin merasakan semuanya sampai ke jari-jari kakinya. Dia tidak punya kekuatan untuk mencoba menghentikan Kyuhyun, dan membuat keputusan sadar untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Apa kau tahu berapa hari, Sungmin?" Suaranya rendah dan serak saat ia duduk di sofa dan menarik Sungmin duduk di sampingnya.

"B-berapa hari, a-apanya?" Sungmin mencoba untuk mengontrol gemetarnya, tapi benar-benar sadar akan fakta bahwa dia tidak pernah menginginkan pria lain dalam hidupnya sebanyak dia menginginkan yang satu ini.

"Berapa hari aku menginginkanmu. Berapa hari kau telah membuatku gila." Tangannya menyusupi rambut Sungmin dan mengangkat wajahnya. "Sudah lima puluh tiga hari. Aku menyerah, Sayang. Aku menyerah." Mulutnya turun ke bibirnya, bibirnya kuat dan membelai.

Perasaan nikmat dari keinginan yang tak tertahankan menguasainya, dan Sungmin secara paksa menutup pikirannya atas apa pun yang akan mengambil perasaan itu pergi. Ini adalah semua yang akan dia pikirkan sekarang. Sungmin tahu benar sudah lima puluh tiga hari sejak mereka bertemu, dan kesadaran bahwa Kyuhyun juga tahu, untuk alasan apa pun, hanya memperparah emosi yang meluncur dalam dirinya. Sungmin telah berada di tebing curam selama itu, dan akan membiarkannya pergi. Kyuhyun ingin kontrol, Sungmin ingin dia untuk mengambilnya.

Mulutnya terbuka lebih penuh di bawah mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu dan meneguknya, mengambil ciuman mendalam yang menyiksa mereka berdua. Sikap menciumnya itu memabukkan, meninggalkan Sungmin bagai di ujung sebuah pisau. Kyuhyun akan menciumnya lembut, berbisik lirih menyentuh daging, kemudian menenggelamkan lidahnya masuk dan melahapnya seperti dia membutuhkan mulut Sungmin untuk bertahan hidup. Dan kemudian mulai lagi. Jari-jarinya menyebar di seluruh rambut Sungmin, ia memeluknya menawannya dalam pelukan sementara bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sungmin ringan, lembut, napas mereka yang keras dan sulit.

Menatap melalui kabut gairahnya, Sungmin memahami bahwa Kyuhyun berusaha untuk perlahan, berusaha untuk mempertahankan kontrol. Gambaran provokatif Cho Kyuhyun yang di luar kendali menari di benaknya. Gambaran itu dengan tegas membuatnya kecanduan. Sungmin ingin itu suatu hari nanti. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya untuk menjadi takut bahwa Kyuhyun akan menyakitinya. Dia terlalu patuh menuruti perintah tubuhnya sendiri untuk itu.

Sungmin terbangun dari lamunannya sendiri ketika Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya di bawah lututnya dan berdiri dalam satu gerakan halus. Kyuhyun tidak merasa terhuyung-huyung karena berat badan Sungmin, jauh dari itu. Dia memiliki fisik seorang gelandang _f__oo__t__b__a__l__l_, kekuatan baja dari seorang atlet, dan itu memungkinkannya untuk mengangkat tubuh Sungmin tanpa memperlihatkan tenaga sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun segera berbalik dan berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap.

Otak Sungmin kacau karena pusing dari kecepatan gerakannya dan mencengkeram Kyuhyun di sekitar leher dan memejamkan mata di dadanya untuk mengurangi rasa berputar-putar di kepalanya. Tiba-tiba rasa pusing yang ringan meninggalkannya dan kelembutan nikmat memenuhi indranya.

Aroma tubuhnya memenuhi Sungmin. Sungmin mengambil napas dalam dan mantap saat Kyuhyun bergerak tanpa ragu menyusuri koridor gelap. Aroma maskulin mengisi hidung Sungmin, dia tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka lebar pintu dengan bahunya, dan menutup dengan punggungnya, membawa Sungmin ke tempat tidur besar dan menjatuhkannya di lutut di ujung tempat tidur. Aliran cahaya redup datang dari cahaya bulan melalui jendela.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak ke kancing blus Sungmin dan dengan cepat membukanya. Mendorong kemeja dari bahunya dan melepas sepenuhnya. Bra putihnya bersinar di ruang gelap. Napasnya menjadi tidak teratur saat ia melepas branya dan menariknya dari lengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak membuang-buang waktu, tangannya bergerak ke kancing celana Sungmin, menjentikkannya dan meluncur membuka ritsletingnya. Mendorongnya turun dari pinggulnya, menarik celana dalamnya jatuh bersamaan.

Tangannya yang tegas dan ia menekan pantat Sungmin saat ia menanggalkan pakaian dari tubuh Sungmin, melepas sepatu hak tingginya.

Sungmin telanjang di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia bergetar saat geraman rendah bergemuruh dari dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjuang melalui kabut hitam dari nafsu murni saat matanya jatuh pada sosok telanjang Sungmin. Ya Tuhan. Akhirnya. Apa ia pernah menunggu selama ini untuk

seorang wanita? Persetan, tidak. Wanita jatuh ke dalam pelukannya, jatuh ke tempat tidurnya, dan kemudian ingin tinggal di sana.

Tidak demikian halnya dengan Sungmin. Dia telah melawan dari hari pertama. Tapi itu sudah berakhir. Perburuan. Pengunduran. Dan akhirnya penangkapan.

_S__ek__arang ia a__k__an __m__e__ng__a__mbil __l__ang__k__ah tera__k__hir untuk __me__nundu__k__k__ann__y__a._

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit dan ia mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam pergelangan kaki Sungmin di tangannya. Menekuk lututnya dan mendorong kakinya, Kyuhyun berlutut di antara kedua pahanya. Sungmin tidak bisa menjauh darinya dengan posisi seperti itu. Kyuhyun sudah cukup membiarkan dia menjauh. Sekarang dia hanya merasakan kebutuhan untuk dikuasai. Untuk di dominasi.

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap gundukan licin tanpa rambut di antara paha Sungmin. Sebuah kecemburuan yang gelap menguasainya. Perasaan teritorial yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan. "Kau mencukur ini untuk siapa?" Kyuhyun menurunkan tubuhnya terhadap Sungmin dan mengambil segenggam rambut pirangnya yang lembut. "Jika kau punya akal kau akan mengatakan padaku kau melakukan itu untukku." Kata-katanya kasar, parau.

Sungmin terengah-engah, matanya melebar. Tubuh Kyuhyun besar, mengintimidasi, bahkan dengan pakaian yang menempel. Sungmin menuruti sarannya sebab itu memang benar. "K-kau.. Hhh.. Untukmu."

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya turun di antara tubuh mereka. Menelusurinya ke tenggorokan, turun di antara payudaranya, ke V di antara kedua kakinya. Dia Mendorong jarinya yang kasar, tumpul ke dalam kelembutannya yang basah.

"Jawaban yang bagus, Sayang." Kata-katanya terpotong, "Karena ini adalah milikku."

Ia memutar-mutar jarinya di dalam diri Sungmin, dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke payudaranya. Bibirnya mengepit puting merah muda, yang sudah mengeras dengan gairah.

Serangan ganda dari mulut dan tangannya membawa Sungmin ke dalam keadaan kebutuhan dan gairah murni dalam hitungan detik. Dia mendorong melawan jari Kyuhyun dan membawa tangannya ke bagian belakang kepala Kyuhyun dan mencengkeramnya ke payudaranya, indranya sepenuhnya dibanjiri sensasi. Sungmin bergelimang dalam pelukannya, semakin dekat dengan orgasme.

"Ahhh.. Kyuhh.."

Kyuhyun merasa otot internal Sungmin mencengkeram jarinya, dan ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dia didorong oleh perasaan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Tidak ingin memikirkannya. Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya, dan mulai melucuti pakaiannya.

Dalam hitungan detik, ia telanjang dan meraih ke dalam laci untuk mengambil pengaman. Dia merobek bungkusnya dan menyelipkannya dan kembali di antara kedua kaki Sungmin. Mengikat pergelangan tangan Sungmin dengan tangannya yang besar dan menariknya ke atas kepalanya, memenjarakan dirinya.

Dia mulai memasukinya dengan segera. "Aku ingin perlahan-lahan." Dia berkata seperti itu seakan-akan itu adalah kesalahan Sungmin bahwa ia tidak bisa perlahan.

Kyuhyun menusuk dengan dorongan pendek dan mengeluarkan kata-kata dari bibirnya saat ia menggoyang di dalam Sungmin. "Aku. Ingin. Melakukannya. Dengan. Lembut." Napasnya mendesis keluar saat ia menusuk dirinya sepenuhnya.

Sungmin pening di bawah serbuan dan keterbatasan gerak karena tangan Kyuhyun pada dirinya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah rengekan kecil saat Kyuhyun menarik pinggulnya kembali lalu mendorong ke dalam dirinya lagi dengan brutal, sekali, dua kali, dan kemudian tiga kali.

Tubuhnya mengejang di bawah lecutan Kyuhyun dan suaranya kasar di telinganya saat Sungmin berkata, "Kalau begitu lakukan dengan lembut. Se-semuanya baik-baik saja."

Napas dan kata-kata Sungmin yang lembut membasuh Kyuhyun. Menenangkan kebuasan dalam darah Kyuhyun dan ketidaksabarannya didinginkan saat berada di dalam diri Sungmin. Memiliki Sungmin di bawahnya. Dia merasakan kedamaian dan mengambil napas menenangkan saat ia membiarkan rasa, aroma Sungmin menghanyutkannya. Gerakannya melambat, dan Kyuhyun dengan malas meraih dan mulai bermain dengan klitorisnya.

Sungmin merasakan raungan di telinganya saat gairah menusuknya sekali lagi. Kemaluannya besar dan keras di dalam diri Sungmin, meregangkannya dengan setiap dorongan saat ia meluncur keluar dan kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam. Tangan Kyuhyun di klitorisnya menggodanya, dan pemahaman yang fantastis bahwa ia bercinta dengan Kyuhyun menginvasi indranya. Itu terlalu banyak untuk ditahan, dan tubuh Sungmin mulai mencengkeram saat Sungmin mencapai puncaknya.

Kyuhyun merasakannya saat orgasme mengambil kendali atas tubuh Sungmin. Itu menyengatnya dan memancingnya agar mendorong lebih keras ke dalam Sungmin. Lebih keras, lebih cepat, sampai gelombang intensitas mengalahkannya dan menarik pikirannya jauh dari tubuhnya sambil mendorong ke dalam Sungmin dan bendungan terbelah dan Kyuhyun meledak dalam ekstasi.

Momen setelah itu dipenuhi dengan napas yang tidak beraturan, napas Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ketika Kyuhyun telah bisa menarik pikirannya menjauh dari euforia atas pencapaiannya, ia meraih kepala Sungmin dengan kedua tangan dan menenggelamkan jari-jarinya sampai ke kulit kepalanya. Matanya menyipit karena ia merasa dirinya mulai bangkit kembali.

Mata Sungmin terbuka karena tatapan tajam Kyuhyun dan pengetahuan yang tidak dapat dipercaya bahwa Kyuhyun tidak perlu waktu lama sebelum dia bisa bangkit kembali. Sungmin mulai menarik diri dari tubuh Kyuhyun, bergerak mundur dari penguasaannya.

Tangan Kyuhyun sesaat menegang, dan kemudian ia dengan lembut mulai menarik diri dari Sungmin. Lalu berbalik menuju kamar mandi dan saat ia pergi, Sungmin mengayunkan kakinya ke lantai dan mulai mencari pakaiannya. Ia melihat bra-nya dalam ruangan yang gelap, tapi di atas segalanya, ia merasakan kebutuhan yang mendesak untuk memakai celana dalamnya. Setelah menemukannya, ia segera menariknya ke pinggulnya dan mulai mengambil bra

ketika dia mendengar suara Kyuhyun seperti cambuk. "Kau tidak akan membutuhkan itu."

Sungmin berputar menghadap wajah Kyuhyun, tangannya menutupi payudaranya.

Kesadaran atas apa yang baru saja terjadi adalah mengerikan. Dia benar-benar berhubungan seks dengan bosnya. Dalam sembilan puluh hari masa percobaannya. Dan ia benar-benar membanjiri diri Sungmin dengan tekanan ke dalamnya. Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan malam ini. Tapi tidak lagi. Sungmin menghela napas, dan setiap lekuk dalam tubuhnya menyatakan penolakannya. Hanya karena Sungmin bersikap mudah satu kali, tidak berarti ia akan bertindak mudah lagi.

Dia tidak mau repot-repot berdebat dengan Kyuhyun, hanya membungkuk dan memungut sisa pakaiannya.

Kyuhyun bersandar ke dinding, melipat tangannya di dada dan mengawasinya. Raut wajah Sungmin menyatakan pembangkangan dan penolakan, dan Kyuhyun dengan cepat membuat keputusan strategis untuk mundur. Sama sekali tidak ada keraguan dalam pikirannya bahwa ia akan menjadi pemenang utama dalam permainan di antara mereka, tapi untuk sampai ke titik itu, ia harus membiarkan Sungmin berpikir dia punya kesempatan. Tapi sebenarnya Sungmin tidak punya.

"Aku menebak ini berarti kau tidak akan menghabiskan malam denganku?" Tanyanya. Sungmin mendongak dari kancing yang sedang dia sematkan dicelananya.

"Aku ingin pulang." Suaranya tegas tapi memiliki cukup pertanyaan di dalamnya untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil celana jinsnya dari lantai dan mulai berpakaian. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

-**oOo**-

Sabtu malam, Sungmin sudah pulang dari toko kelontong selama sekitar satu jam ketika bel pintu berbunyi. Dia membeku saat ketegangan saraf menghantam tubuhnya. Itu pasti dia. Sungmin punya perasaan yang tidak bisa ia tekan. Dia menuju ke pintu dan melihat keluar melalui lubang intip. Syok sejenak mengesampingkan Siwon berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Sungmin membuka lebar pintunya hingga cukup untuk berbicara dengannya, tapi tidak cukup lebar untuk mengundangnya masuk. "Halo."

Wajah Siwon menyeringai kekanak-kanakan. "Halo, juga." Dia santai bersandar di kusen pintu. "Terkejut melihatku?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ya. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Siwon mengangkat satu alis. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau wanita yang sulit untuk ditemui. Aku belum mendapatkan bantuan dari atasanmu yang brengsek. Dan apa kau tahu berapa banyak Guillot di dalam buku?"

Sungmin tertawa. "Banyak, kukira. Apa Kyuhyun memberimu masalah?"

"Yeah, aku sudah menelepon lima kali dan ia malah lebih marah setiap aku telepon. Kemarin dia mengancam untuk tidak menyelesaikan proyekku. Dan apa kau tahu berapa banyak aku membayarnya? Ya Tuhan, dia sangat menginginkanmu." Siwon berhenti dan melihat kaki telanjang Sungmin dalan celana pendek yang ia pakai.

"Dan sekarang untuk pertanyaan 64.000 won. Apa dia memiliki hak untuk menjadi cemburu? atau maukah kau makan malam denganku malam ini?"

Sungmin tertegun oleh keterusterangannya. Dan kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak merasa setidaknya sedikit senang. Choi Siwon benar-benar tampan. Dan cukup kaya bahwa ia pasti memiliki para wanita yang menggedor-gedor pintu rumahnya.

_Dan tidak ada ap__a-__apa._

Sungmin tidak merasakan suatu apapun. Sesuatu kecuali sensasi rahasia bahwa Siwon pikir Kyuhyun cemburu. Dan dia sangat menginginkan Sungmin. Benarkah dia cemburu? Itu suatu pemikiran yang menggoda.

Dia berfokus kembali pada tamunya. "Itu dua pertanyaan. Kau bilang satu."

Siwon tersenyum. "Kau hanya harus menjawab salah satunya, aku hanya perlu tahu yang satu itu."

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa, kupikir itu agak terlalu dini untuk mengatakan Kyuhyun cemburu. Lima kali? Kau bicara dengannya lima kali tentangku? Dan dia marah? Sungguh?" Pintu dibuka sedikit lebih lebar.

Siwon merengut. "Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi kau baru saja menjawab pertanyaanku." Dia mengulurkan tangan dan melarikan jari-jarinya di pipi Sungmin.

"Sayang sekali. Kau benar-benar seksi dan kita bisa menikmati waktu menyenangkan bersama-sama."

Sebuah suara dalam dan marah menerobos dari belakang Siwon. "Choi, jauhkan tangan sialanmu darinya."

Mata Siwon menyala dengan tantangan dan dia memberikan Sungmin satu seringai terakhirnya seolah-olah dia hendak menikmati konfrontasi dan menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Sungmin. Siwon mengangkat tangannya menunjukkan bahwa ia bukan ancaman dan berbalik menghadapi Kyuhyun yang marah.

"Ya Tuhan, tenang. Dia menolakku. Dimana tombol off mu?"

Kedua laki-laki itu mengukur satu sama lain dan meskipun Siwon mundur dari Sungmin, ia membuat satu komentar terakhir untuk membalas.

"Dengar sobat, dia tidak menginginkan aku, tapi dia sangat yakin dia tidak menginginkanmu. Wanita ini mati-matian menjaga statusnya sebagai single. Aku pergi." Siwon menatap Sungmin sekali lagi.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja?" Sungmin terlalu ngeri untuk bicara. Dia mengangguk sekali dan memperhatikan Siwon pergi, menghindar dari jangkauan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin segera sadar pada keadaannya dan mulai membanting pintunya. Tangan besar dan kaki bersepatu boot menghentikan Sungmin. Pintu terdorong terbuka. Sungmin melangkah mundur. "Keluar dari rumahku."

"Tidak akan terjadi, sayang." Kyuhyun menutup dan mengunci pintu dan bersandar. Kyuhyun santai dengan angkuhnya di sana, terus mengawasinya. Sungmin berusaha untuk tidak sesak napas saat rentetan gambaran dari beberapa minggu terakhir berkelebat di pikarannya. Kyuhyun, menyodorkan campuran minuman padanya dan melilitkan di jari-jarinya di rambut Sungmin. Sungmin, bertopang di pintu kantor Kyuhyun saat orgasme menghanyutkannya. Dan tadi malam, tangannya mengepal di rambutnya sambil mendorong masuk ke dalam dirinya.

Dan itu saat dia bersikap lembut. Dia tidak terlihat lembut sekarang. Sungmin mundur satu langkah lagi.

"Dia tidak bisa melindungimu dariku." Suaranya dalam, parau. "Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melindungimu dariku."

Sungmin bergerak ke belakang bar dan ke dapur untuk menjaga sedikit ruang di antara mereka. Sungmin menghela napas. "Apa aku b-butuh p-perlindungan darimu?"

Sungmin tidak menerima jawaban apapun. Dia menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinganya dan melihat jari-jarinya gemetar. Dia benar-benar kacau.

Kyuhyun mendorong pintu dan mengambil dua langkah ke arahnya tapi berhenti ketika Sungmin mengeluarkan rengekan.

Dia menatap Sungmin dari atas ke bawah kemudian menyuarakan pikirannya. "Ada satu hal yang harus kita luruskan sebelum ini berjalan lebih jauh."

Mata Sungmin yang besar terpaku padanya tapi tidak menanggapi.

Kyuhyun berusaha menguasai diri dan untuk mengontrol nada suaranya, tapi suaranya masih bergetar dengan kecemburuan dan ketegangan seksual yang ditekan. "Kau tidak boleh bertemu Siwon. Kau mengerti itu? Tidak ada makan siang, tidak ada kencan makan

malam, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku bahkan tidak ingin memergokimu bicara dengannya di kantor. Mengerti?"

Sungmin menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit menandakan tidak setuju.

Kyuhyun mulai berjalan mendekati Sungmin lagi. "Tidak?" Suaranya sebuah geraman. "Tidak?

kau tidak mengerti, atau kau berpikir kau akan keluar dengan dia?"

Sungmin mengangkat satu tangannya yang ramping untuk menghentikannya. Sungmin hampir saja kehilangan kontrol emosinya karena Kyuhyun mendekatinya. "Hentikan!"

Ketika dia berteriak, Kyuhyun berhenti di tengah jalan. Hanya bangku bar berdiri di antara mereka.

Sungmin mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba untuk merangkai kata-kata. "Aku ingin tahu mengapa kau pikir kau dapat mengatakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan? Siapa yang akan aku kencani? Kau bosku, bukan penjagaku."

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit menjadi satu garis. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan aku menjadi bosmu dan kau tahu itu. Ini adalah tentangmu dan aku dan tadi malam. Kau ingat semalam kan, sayang?" Suaranya seperti kerikil, kecemburuannya muncul ke permukaan. "Kau ingat saat aku mendorong dalam dirimu dan kau membanjiri milikku dengan cairanmu. Brengsek, aku ingat. Itu kau dan aku dan tidak ada orang lain. Tidak ada orang lain. Kau ingin bukti? Kau ingin aku ke sana dan membuktikannya padamu? Tantang aku. Ayolah. Sekarang juga. Tantang aku untuk membuktikannya." Kyuhyun menunggu tangan mungilnya diangkat ke udara untuk menghentikannya.

Sungmin menahan napas dan menatap pada pria gila yang marah berdiri begitu dekat dengannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah dengungan masuk melewati darahnya dan mencapai otaknya. Apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan?

Kata-kata itu mengalir lembut. "Aku menantangmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Lama tak jumpa hehehe**

**Saya kembali bawa BAB 5 nih. Maaf lama ya. Sebenernya kemaren filenya udah siap. Tapi karna lupa ada tugas ekonomi jadi di undur deh hehehe.**

**Oh ya, fyi aja, mungkin saya gak jadi pindah ke blog karna ffn ternyata gak dihapus hore! Dan entah kenapa sejak beberapa hari yg lalu saya bisa buka situs ffn lewat PC dengan lancar *alhamdulillah**

**tapi tetep aja gak bisa buka ffn lewat hp :(**

**oke, chapter ini sudah panjang kan? Saya tau kalian suka yg panjang2 *abaikan**

**beri tanggapan untuk chapter ini ya kawan? :D**

**sign**

**gyumingracle**


End file.
